Solo Quiero Estar A Tu Lado
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Tras perder a su familia Eren fue adoptado por Rivaille de quien con el pasar de los años comenzó a enamorarse, sin embargo la búsqueda de pareja de Rivaille, sus amables palabras y gestos no ayudan en nada a los sentimientos del castaño, decidido a olvidar lo tras enterarse de una boda, Eren decide irse a estudiar al extranjero ¿que sucederá en ese lapso de tiempo? RivaillexEren
1. El deseo que todo lo cambio

Suspiro por encima vez en la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño y la única opción que tenia era el mirar el obscuro y lejano techo de su habitación. Algo dentro de él mismo le decía que no debía dormir esa noche... un miedo lo invadía pero no hallaba razón para el.

Miro su mesita de noche en donde descansaban dos fotografiasen blanco y negro, suspiro y les dio la espalda, no quería ponerse a recordar cosas tristes, cosa que le hicieran llorar como la ultima vez... Si el lo viera de seguro pensaría que es un cobarde.

Nunca desde que era pequeño le había gustado la obscuridad, esos lugares sin luz en lo que todo podía pasar o esconderse, esos lugares en donde termina tus sueños una vez que te rindes y los abandonas... porque en un día de obscuridad su familia había desaparecido.

Cubrió su cara con las manos mientras se adentraba un más en las tapas de la cama, temblaba ligeramente y sus hipidos comenzaban a hacerse más audibles, ah, seria malo si él lo escuchara o lo viera en ese estado, no quería preocupar-lo más de lo que ya lo hacia... no quería volver a verlo llorar a escondidas por la noche.

Muchas veces había pensado en irse, no compartían ningún vinculo de sangre por lo que no entendía el por que se había hecho cargo de él, un muchacho de 9 años sinceramente era una molestia para alguien que esta acostumbrado a vivir solo y disfrutar su vida de esa manera... Pero... lo había hecho, renuncio a su libertad, renuncio a su tranquilidad por hacerse cargo de él y se lo agradecería eternamente.

Una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que había dicho para tener su custodia, aquella frase había sido tan peculiar que hizo temblar a todo los presentes, inclusive a él. Si bien parecía una persona fría y distante podía ser muy amable y atento, en ese caso claramente podía decirse que no ahí que juzgar un libro por su portada.

_Llora si quieres, grita incluso... cuando abras los ojos yo _

_estaré__ aquí así que siéntete libre de sacar todo lo que has llevado dentro.. _

Esa tarde había llorado hasta que se durmió en los brazos de él... Tal y como le había dicho a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio fue su rostro y lo primero que escucho fue su voz, era un hombre de palabra y principios, era un buen partido.

Había tenido un total de 6 novias oficiales y más de 20 amoríos pero todos terminaban cuando las traía a casa y lo veían, _"un niño es mucha responsabilidad "Los mocosos a esas edad son muy molestos" _con excusas como esas se alejaban y le dejaban solo nuevamente, no era estúpido sabia que él era la razón por la que su tutor no podía encontrar una buena mujer.

_No te preocupes por ellas, estamos muy bien ambos_

_solos, algún día llegara esa que me acepte con todo lo que tengo y eso te incluye a ti. _

Como decirle que no quería una mujer en la casa, como decirle que lo único que él deseaba era quedarse a su lado, era a_marlo_ hasta el ultimo de sus días, no le importaba la diferencia de edad porque no sumaba más de los 12 años de diferencia.

Suspiro nuevamente, no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí, parado, sin hacer absolutamente nada, muchas cosas se le venían encima y estropeaban sus pensamientos, la edad, la sociedad, la madures, el genero y claro los sentimientos de él también estaban de por medio, no solo podía llegar en un arrebato y obligarlo a que lo amara.

- Cuando ella te bese se que moriré - susurro para si mismo - no se que haré porque... porque no puedo amarte más... -

En esos momentos solo había tres candidatas y al parecer ninguna estaba dispuesta a rendirse con su tutor. Mikasa Arckerman, Petra Ral y Hanji Zoe... Todas ellas habían mostrado agrado hacia el pequeño por lo que seguramente él las estaba considerando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un cuerpo entro en ella dirigiendo ce hacia la cama viendo como ligeramente un bulto temblaba dentro de ella. Se sentó a un costado y destapo un poco más al niño viéndolo directamente, estaba llorando y al parecer llevaba bastante minutos haciéndolo.

- ¿No puedes dormir bien Eren?- Pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello sin obtener respuesta - ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? - El muchacho asintió.

Con delicadeza Rivaille se quito los zapatos y se adentro en la cama de su hijo, atraiéndolo hacia él para así poder abrazarlo, Eren temblaba con violencia y estaba helado, de seguro había estado pensando en sus padres otra vez.

- Esta bien Eren, estoy aquí, no pasa nada- Le repetía al niño para que este pudiera así pudiera calmarse un poco - Duerme tranquilo Eren, este aquí cuando despiertes... -

Y como si fuera obra de magia el castaño se durmió.

- _Me pregunto cual de los dos es quien no puede dormir con tranquilidad...-_

Eso fue lo que Rivaille pensó antes de caer rendido ante las manos de morfeo.

* * *

Aqui Dahn, reportan doce a las 12:30 de la noche

Bueno Amyhii quería hacer un Rivaille x ErenNiño y nos salio esto en lo que estuvimos de acuerdo claro

esperamos les guste

Nos vemos!


	2. Los problemas que nos asecharon

Eren abrió los ojos por la mañana siguiente siendo el cuerpo de Rivaille lo primero que vio ese día, los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior volvieron recordando le lo deprimente y cobarde que había sido.

- Buenos días Eren - lo saludo el mayor- ¿Dormiste bien? - el muchacho asintió - Eso me alegra... Petra vino a prepararnos el desayuno así que vístete y baja a comer ¿vale? - Le hablo mientras salia de la habitación - No te demores demasiado o vendré a por ti -

Ah, era miércoles, Petra Ral siempre venia los miércoles a cocinar y compartir con Rivaille. Una punzada atravesó su corazón al recordar la sonrisa con la que había salido su padre, Petra y Mikasa Arckerman eran las mas cercanas al puesto de _esposa _para el pelinegro.

Se vistió y bajo rápidamente, no quería estar en casa ese día... no cuando ambos eran tan cercanos y sinceros con lo que sentían. Una vez en primer piso vio como ambos adultos se daban y pequeño y corto beso mientras se sonreían con felicidad poco disimulada, Eren sintió ganas de llorar.

- Armin me ha llamado recién - los interrumpió - Su madre me a invitado a desayunar con ella, ¿puedo Rivaille-San? -

- Pero Petra nos ha preparado el desayuno, ya esta listo Eren... -

- No te preocupes Rivaille-San, puedes ir Eren yo me ocupare de la comida ¡Diviértete! - le respondió la rubia con una extensa sonrisa.

No podía negarlo era enamoradamente dulce pero aun no podía aceptarla no para su padre, la imagen del beso de hacia unos minutos apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos, recordando-celo, presumiendoselo, echo a correr aun más fuerte sin una dirección definida, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era pensar.

Se dejo caer en los pastizales de las praderas de la cuidad, no se veía una casa, no se veía una persona, era el lugar perfecto para perderse en el azul cielo y las hermosas hiervas que ahí crecían. Su respiración era agitada y había comenzado a sudar, eso no era absolutamente nada considerando que estaba en los limites de la cuidad, al otro lado de donde él vivía.

- Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si mis padres no hubieran muerto...-

Los extrañaba y eso no lo escondía de nadie y en esos momentos era cuando más falta le hacían. Si tan solo... si tan solo no hubiera dejado la lampara encendida esa noche el incendio nunca habría tenido lugar y sus padres no habrían muerto de la peor manera posible.

De seguro Rivaille lo estaba buscando en ese momento, había tardado tres horas en llegar a tal lugar y ya era la hora del almuerzo, lo castigarían otra vez, pero le daba absolutamente lo mismo si de esa manera no tendría que verle la cara a esas tres muchachas.

Su estomago rugía con fuerza, tenia tanta hambre que en ese momento hasta el pasto le era apetecible, se puso de pie tras mirar el reloj de su mano: las seis treinta de la tarde, era una buena hora de regresar, a paso lento y descuidado se dirgio a su casa al otro lado de la cuidad a que en realidad no quería regresar.

Poco a poco las luces de la calle se iban apagando, eran más de media noche y nadie más transitaba las calles a excepción de un muchacho castaño que abría la puerta de su hogar, suspiro con un poco de molestia y tristeza, si tan solo pudiera olvidar-lo, si tan solo pudiera marcharse de ese lugar las cosas serian mucho más fáciles.

- ¡Eren! - lo llamo Petra mientras le tomaba ligeramente por los hombros - ¿Estas bien? ¿no te ha pasado nada? ¿donde te encontrabas? Rivaille-San a estado muy preocupado - el ojiverde solo la miraba mientras ignoraba todo lo que le decía, su atención solo se centro en los chupones que tenia la muchacha en el cuello - deberías de haber avisado Eren..

- ¡Eren! - Le grito el pelinegro mientras lo veía con molestia- ¡¿Se puede saber en donde diablos te encontrabas?! ¡Llame a la madre de Armin y me dijo que en ningún momento te había invitado a desayunar! ¡Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que un mocoso como tu ande a estas horas en la noche! ¡No olvides que todo lo que te suceda me trae repercuciónes a mi! -

- No lo volveré a hacer - murmuro mientras se dirigía a su habitación siendo detenido a medio camino

- ¡No! ¡Esta es la cuarta vez que me haces lo mismo! ¡Crees que no tendrás un castigo! ¡Estarás encerrado en tu habitación por el resto de tus vacaciones, sin computador, sin revistas, sin celular, sin televisión! ¡no creas que te salvaras de esta tal fácil! -

Eren solo escuchaba los gritos de Rivaille, sin decir nada, sin levantar la mirada, sin siquiera oponerse a la fuerte mano que apretaba su muñeca tan violentamente que seguro dejaría una marca en ella.

- ¿Me estas escuchando mocoso? - pregunto irritado

- Petra-San - la llamo el menor mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella. La rubia sintió un escalofrió tras encontrarse con los inexpresivos y fieros ojos del muchacho - Deberías tapar tu cuello la próxima vez que me hables... Lo mismo va para ti Rivaille-San, esas marcas demoraran días en desaparecer no deberías ser tan _apasionado _en lo que haces... -

- Ah, ¡Eren! yo- La muchacha no pudo continuar su oración puesto que el menor se fue a su habitación como si el viento mismo lo llevase.

Ambos quedaron petrificados miran doce mutuamente, por alguna razón sentían que ellos eran los culpables de tan repentina desaparición.

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta, de todas las cosas que podía haber visto ese día ¡por que se había fijado precisamente en esas!, lagrimas salían de sus orbes mientras trataba de detenerlas.

- Lo amo tanto... ¿por que no se conforma con migo? - se pregunto el muchacho.

Sintió los pasos de alguien en la escalera, como si del mismo diablo se tratasen seco su rostro y se acostó en su cama fingiendo dormir profundamente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y sintió como un cuerpo se sentaba aun lado de la cama, ese aroma... ese aroma solo era de Rivaille.

- Eren - lo llamo - Se que estas despierto, ¿estas enfadado? supongo que si... lamento haberte gritado hace unos momentos no pensé que esa seria la razón por la que te habías desaparecido... ¿Petra no te gusta? ¿Que tal Mikasa o Hanji? ambas son buenas contigo y también conmigo, serian unas estupendas madres para ti ¿que dices? -

-Diga lo que diga seguirás haciendo lo mismo, mi opinión no vale, tu eres quien busca pareja no yo... -

- Eren... - Se levanto de la cama dan doce por vencido esa noche- Petra dijo que ya no vendría casa y también me pidió que la disculpara contigo -

- _"Eren llegare más tarde esta noche así que puedes irte antes a la cama" - _Repitió el muchacho con un ligero tono de burla.

Rivaille hizo mueca de tristeza mientras miraba el piso, según veía Eren sabia muchas cosas, cosas que solo aumentaban la distancia entre ellos.

- Buenas noches Eren - se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Si seguían de esa manera... Seguramente Eren se iría pronto.

* * *

En lo personal estoy amando este fic *w* y tambien estoy amando hacer sufrir a Rivaille

pero me da lata que Eren este triste todo el tiempo! :C sin embargo valdra la pena

esperamos les haya gustado este cap

de despiden Amyhi & Dahn a las 12:25 de la noche

Besotes Bitches~


	3. Esa chica llamada Christa

- ¡Por favor sal conmigo! - la muchacha lo miro determinada, esperando su respuesta

- Lo siento, pero me es imposible en este momento... porque ya ahí alguien que me importa...- Eren se disculpo con amabilidad y delicadeza, sabia que rechazar a una chica era cosa difícil sin que esta le guardara rencor.

- ¿La amas... mucho? - pregunto con un deje de vergüenza.

Eren la miro por unos segundos, si bien Christa era una muchacha hermosa y delicada sus sentimientos por Rivaille no le permitían hacerla vivir en una mentira. Estaba preparado para verla llorar y gritar que lo odiaba pero al contrario de lo que creía la rubia le había saldo con tan descabellada pregunta, ¡Que sucedía con ella!

- Ah... - llevo su mano derecha mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla, ¿como responder a esa pregunta? suspiro - La amo tanto que cada vez que respiro siento que puedo morir por su indiferencia... - se lamento con una sonrisa

Christa camio hacia el con lentitud, con elegancia, aquel vestido verde agua resaltaba su blanca y lechosa piel, si no pudiera ver su pecho subir y bajar por su respiración abría jurado que era una muñeca de porcelana.

Sintió los cálidos brazos de la menor abrazarlo con fuerza y gentileza, un raro sentimiento se formo en su pecho, se sentía cálido, tibio... _se sentía tan bien_ que lo abrazaran de esa manera, quizás seria porque estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la muchacha, quizás por que le recordaba a su madre... Eren solo sabia que en esos momentos no quería separase de ella.

- Tranquilo... se que algún día ella te amara tanto como tu la amas... aunque es un poco irónico que te lo diga alguien que acaba de ser rechazada... Lo que quiero decir Eren es que no deber perder las esperanzas hasta las cosas se aclaren tal directamente -

El corazón de Eren se acelero unos minutos, ahora entendía el porque los demás la llamaban _el ángel __caído_, sinceramente ella tan amable y pura como el mismísimo cielo que los observaba. No se resistió a sus impulsos y la abrazos fuertemente, atraiéndola hacia él, tratando de sentir su calor por entre la ropa que vestían... ¿¡Porque no podía enamorase de alguien como Christa?! ¡Porque tuvo que haber sido de Rivaille! ¡Si se hubiese enamorado de Christa no sufriría como lo hacia!.

- Perdón... solo un poco... - murmuro mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello de la joven.

Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que la campana anuncio el final del receso, con una sonrisa despreocupada Eren se ofreció a llevarla hasta su salón ofreciéndole su brazo tal como los caballeros antiguos hacían con las señoritas.

- Gracias por traerme - le agradeció la menor-

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy por la tarde? Unos amigos irán así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir...-

- ¿Estarás bien? Tu padre no se enfadara por que valla alguien más...-

- ¡Claro que no!, además el estará ocupado esta noche... -

- Pero que una chica valla a tu casa el primer día de clases no es un poco... -

- ah si es por eso, Sasha, Ymir y Annie tambien iran, a esos tambien se le suman Connie y Armin pero si no quiere ir, esta bien no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras.. -

- Si es así entonces no ahí problema... ¿Nos vemos a la salida entnces? -

- Claro, vendra a buscarte al salón -

Ambos chicos de despidieron con una sonrisa esperando con entusiasmo el final del día escolar, aun si Eren no correspondía a sus sentimientos ella era feliz con permanecer a su lado, ella seria feliz si Eren seguía sonriendo de aquella, pero algo la intrigaba... ¿como seria aquella chica? ¿como seria la chica que le robaba el aliento? de seguro tendría que ser hermosa, delicada y educada, digna del castaño.

- Doce - dijo Armin - Haz rechazado a doce chicas en esta semana Eren, batiste tu propio record -

- Que puedo hacer Amigo - comento con burla el ojiverde - Soy taaan irresistible -

Armin lo miro con una ligera molestia, en realidad era irresistible se había robado a las chicas de los tres cursos y aun así seguí haciendo lo mismo con las de los cursos mayores y sin contar a los hombres claro, los rasgos de Eren eran finos, delicados, dignos de su personalidad y es por eso que varios chicos se le habían declarado, si seguía de esa manera el día que él encontrara una novia se desataría una guerra mucho más sangrienta que la primera guerra mundial.

- Por cierto, Christa nos va a acompañar hoy...-

Ymir escupio todo lo que tenia en su boca mientras tosía violentamente llamando la atención de lo todo solo presentes.

- ¿Christa...? - pregunto un poco impresionada y nerviosa

- Oh, es cierto a ti te gusta Christa ¿no es así Ymir? - hablo Connie mientras se giraba a mirarla - No te culpo, es hermosa, delicada, es la esposa ideal... -

- Cierra la boca cabeza de boliche...- Amenazo Ymir con una mirada - hey Jeagüer, si la hiciste llorar te matare a golpes... - sin decir más la chica salio del salón a pesar que el profesor acaba de llegar.

* * *

Aqui Dahn!

Os contare que la idiota de Amyhii esta enferma otra vez... esta en cama con una toz y fiebre terrible pero aun asi escribio esto, yo estoy loqueado asi no puedo ayudar mucho aparte de corregir la ortografía que no es muy buena tampoco pero espero al menos les sea agradable.

Estuvimos charlando con la cabeza hueca y llegamos a una conclución más bien es una idea sin embargo no sabemos si ejecutarla o no, a decir verdad si la hacemos el fic cambiaria un 180° aunque la descripción cambiaria un poco y ya no seria un RivaillexNiñoEren si no que un RivaillexEren.

A decir verdad si no hacemos este cambio en este Fanfic lo haremos en otro aparte pero aun asi ella me dijo que os preguntara si estais o no de acuerdo... Lo que llegaria ese cambio seria que Eren se fuera... pero aun no lo sabemos.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos

Adios.


	4. Secretos ocultos de tí

- ¡Lamentamos la intromisión! - gritaron todos en coro a excepción de Eren

- Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¿han estado bien? -

- Que ahí anciano- lo saludo Ymir - ¿Aun puedes moverte? me sorprende... aunque más me sorprende lo que duras sin encontrar novia.. -

- Se va a casar - la interrumpió Eren - se casara con Mikasa la chica de cabello negro de la otra vez... -

- ¡Felicidades Rivaille- San - le dijo Christa- Espero puedan ser felices juntos -

- Muchas gracias... Dejando ese tema de lado, ¿por que no suben? yo le llevare algo de comer más tarde... así que no se queden aquí abajo -

Todos fueron obedientes y emprendieron un corto camino hacia la habitación de Eren, jamás pensaron que un don juan como Rivaille llegaría casarse y mucho menos con una... _extravagante _mujer como lo era Mikasa Archerman, al parecer muchas cosas habían pasado ese verano, pero por la expresión que Eren traía no le había caído muy aquella noticia.

- ¡Wow! te han comprado una tablet - chillo Connie mientras se lanzaba al piso para recogerla

- ¿Tenias tantos Cd's la ultima vez?- pregunto Annie mientras comenzaba a revisarlos sin cuidado alguno

- Eren, ¿crees que podrías prestarme algunos libros? - Armin se acerco al librero contemplándolo, seguramente su casa tenia un cuarto de los que habían en esa habitación

- Hey, que paso con tus posters de _Metallica y Mago de Oz _que tenias la ultima vez - se lamento Sasha- Eran tan geniales... -

- ¿Que paso con Ymir? - pregunto Christa mientras miraba buscando a la morena - Estaba con nosotros hace algunos momentos.. -

- Se quedo abajo hablando con Rivaille - Le aclaro Armin- Después de todo se convertirán en familia deben comenzar a llevarse mejor... -

- ¿Familia? - repitió Connie - ¿Rivaille tiene algún parentesco con Ymir -

- Se convertirá en su sobrina, ya que es hija del tercer hermano de Mikasa - respondió Annie - Eren e Ymir se volverán primos luego de la boda... -

- Auch - Se quejo Sasha - Tener a Ymir como familiar deberá ser... duro, tienes todo mi apoyo y también todas mis condolencias Eren -

- Es cierto que Ymir es un poco... Apática, pero en el fondo es una buena persona - Decía Christa mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la gran cama -

- ¿Un poco? - repitio Eren - Claro, si tu lo dices Christa entonces solo sera un poco apática, al igual que solo un poco violenta y un poco mal educada... -

Todos rieron, tener esa clase conversación era ya era habitual para el grupo de amigos, reírse de ellos mismos, de los demás, molestarse mutuamente les era ameno estar juntos y hablar de todo tipo de tonterías.

- Solo dices eso por que Ymir es mas grande que tu aun siendo una chica Jeagüer - se burlo Connie

- Al menos soy muchos más grande que tu bola de boliche - respondió el castaño

- Y no solo en altura - aclaro una burlista Annie.

- ¿Que lo has visto acaso? - pregunto Sasha

- Estarías celosa si dijera que sí Braus -

- En absoluto, pero me gustaria comprobarlo con mis propios ojos...-

- ¡Chicas! - Grito un sonrojado Armin- Y-Ya dejen de hablar de _eso - _

- A este paso Arlet seguirá siendo virgen hasta que sus huesos se pulvericen - Rió Ymir mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba aun lado de Christa que solo se dignaba a observar.

- Hasta que dignaste a aparecer junto con los tuyos ¿alguien te ha dicho que te llevas demasiado bien Rivaille? -

- Es solo que se me hace... grato hablar con él es todo.. -

La puerta del lugar se abrió y el cuerpo de Rivaille entro en la habitación con una bandeja de aperitivos, galletas, dulces, jugo y otras chucherías, la dejo sobre la mesa de centro que poseia y Eren y luego se retiro sin decir nada.

- Es cierto - Inicio Armin - ¿Que estas pensando en irte a estudiar al extrangero Eren? -

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie sabia nada sobre aquella decisión ni tampoco habían escuchado algo parecido, ¿Eren se iría? ¿A donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque? incluso Ymir había quedado sorprendida frente a aquella noticia.

- Estoy pensando en irme a estudias a los Estados Unidos hasta terminar la preparatoria... - confeso - Aunque aun no estoy seguro de a que estado me ire... -

- pero ¿no necesitas el permiso de Rivaille-San para eso? ¿Ya has hablado con el? - Interrogo Christa tomando un vaso de jugo en sus manos -

- Al morir mis padres Rivaille-San quedo con mi custodia, sin embargo si es un intercambio no necesito de su permiso, ya hable con los profesores y también con las personas que me recibirían en América me voy en dos meses más... -

Dos meses... Dos meses era muy poco tiempo, eso quería decir que solo le quedaban 8 semanas junto a Eren, más que eso ¿porque él no le había dicho nada? ¿desde cuando había decidido irse a estudiar al extranjero? además que su boda seria en 7 meses más, si el se iba tan pronto no lo vería hasta 9 años más.

Rivaille se quedo afirmado en la puerta pensando lo que acaba de escuchar... definitivamente lo había perdido... sin embargo ¿por que?...

* * *

Aqui Amyhii combaleciendo desde el ataud llamado mi cama :D

No os preocupeis me vereis enferma la myoria del tiempo, siempre he sido de las defensas bajar asi que esto no es nada con lo que me ha dado y lo que hubiera podido dar xD

Rinaco he recibido tus saludos xDD *Q* gracias por acordarte de mi xD espero estes bien bonita cuidate y besotes ;*

LLendo al tema principal!

RIVAILLE ES UN MONTRUO POR NO NOTAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE EREN! . chicas no odien o le guarden rencor a Rivaille por nuestra culpa, no esta permitido odialo fuera de este fic (?)

Las estoy vigilando 8| xDD okno

os dare un consuelo muy muy grande xDD _**Rivaille se volvera arrastrando hacia Eren como el misero gusano que es!**_ bueno no es un gusano pero me refiero a que no noto los sentimientos del peque xDD

para las curiosas que me preguntaron por MP, sí Rivaille esta enamorado de Eren pero confunde el sentimiento de amor con el _sentimiento protector y cercano de un padre_, Padre las cojones de Dahn! todos sabemos que quiere hacerle un ¡Dura contra el muro! o ¡duro contra el carro! o duro contra todo lo que se pueda xDD en ese grupo em incluyo

como sea su sigo escribiendo el cap de vera muy largo y no quiero eso xD

considerando que muchas quieren que haya algo con Christa, pues he pensado en una manera de hacerlo 3:D aunque claro todo eso tendria que pasar en America xD

dkjasdjashdasdg ok escribi mucho ._. Nos vemos en el proximo cap,

PD: se que me extrañan por que Dahn no conversa asi con ustedes xD


	5. Conectados & Desconectados

Eren cerro la puerta, sus amigos acababan de irse y de seguro tendría que revisar cada centímetro de su habitación para no encontrar una víbora venenosa por parte de Ymir o Annie, sus amigos eran un caso serio pero aun si fueran los seres más descabellados del mundo -lo cual el no dudaba- les seguiría queriendo tal cual como lo hacia hasta ahora.

- Iré a mi habitación - le aviso el castaño sin esperar una respuesta - Saluda a Mikasa por mi -

- Hey Eren.. - lo llamo haciendo que se detuviera - ¿Es verdad que iras a estudiar al extranjero? - pregunto sin más, quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo

- Alguien te a dicho que es de muy mala educación espiar las conversaciones de otras personas - le reclamo mientras se volteaba a verlo - Sí, me iré en dos meses... -

- No te quedaras a mi boda... -

- No me interesa lo mas mínimo quedarme a presenciar tu boda, a decir verdad lo único que quiero en estos momentos es irme lo más pronto posible de este lugar - aclaro con violencia sorprendiendo desmesuradamente a Rivaille - Si es todo lo que tenias que decirme me voy a mi cuarto, tengo un examen de principio de semestre mañana y debo estudiar -

- ¡Eren! - Escucho el grito de su padre que lo llamaba pero el solo dio un gran portazo que seguro había retumbado en toda la casa.

- Por que no entiendes que no quiero quedarme a ver como eres feliz con alguien más idiota... -

_Si tan difícil es verlo todos los días, ¿por que no haces un intercambio?, y puedo ayudarte si lo deseas además también te haría bien despejar tu mente y ver un entorno diferente al que ves todos los días, pero debo admitir que jamás pensé que la persona de la que estabas enamorado era tu tutor. _

_- _Si me voy de aquí ya no lo podre ver hasta que se hayan cumplido los 9 años... con que 9 años lejos de este lugar... solo soy un maldito cobarde...- susurro para si mismo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos - Mamá deberá estar sintiendo-ce decepcionada de mi... -

Rivaille estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala, como es que las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas, ¿cuando se había formado tan ancha brecha entre ambos?. Sabia que casarse era un gran cambio tanto para él como para Eren pero jamas pensó que le desagradaría tanto, tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción, el niño necesitaba una madre y un padre no solamente lo ultimo y aun si el creía ser suficiente para Eren aun quedaba el como lo vería la sociedad, el menor seria despreciado y también sufriría mucho a causa de ello.

Él no amaba a Mikasa y Mikasa tampoco lo amaba a él, habían quedado en un mutuo acuerdo solo para guardar las apariencias y cuidar así de Eren... pero si este mismo no estaba entonces la boda no tendría sentido alguno, ¿como se lo explicaría a Mikasa sin que esta no planeara seguirlo hasta los Estados Unidos? aunque él tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de esa idea.

- Como fue que llegaste a esa conclusión, mocoso - se dijo a si mismo - Lo único que sabes hacer es ponerme en aprietos todo el tiempo... -

_Confía__ en tus instintos y escucha lo que tu mente tiene que decir, pero tampoco te alejes mucho de lo correcto o permitido, ser padre no es una tarea fácil aunque tampoco es algo imposible en general solo se trata de querer al niño y saber lo que es mejor para él y así cuidarlo... Te deseo suerte Rivaille... _

Petra se había ido al extranjero, aunque jamás supo a que parte del mundo se había ido, si hubiera puesto un poco más de empeño fácilmente se habría enamorado de ella pero por alguna razón cada vez que lo intentaba la imagen de Eren sonriendo le se lo impedía, cada vez que pensaba en enamorarse de alguien el mismo muchacho aparecía en su mente impidiéndole llegar más lejos que una simple conversación neutral e indiferente.

Seguramente se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su rol de padre...

* * *

Que ahí chicos! Aquí Amyhii! *Q* como están? yo sentada en cama con Dahn atendiéndome -apostaron, él perdió y hasta que ella se mejore debe hacerla de Sebastian Michaels - lol xDD tengo sirviente personal y no saben lo reconfortante que es xD

Con respecto al capitulo Rivaille es _**UN COMPLETO IMBESIL POR NO DARSE CUENTA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE**_** EREN!** me estoy hartando de escribir tanta indiferencia! . pero a este fic le llebamos 7 cap adelantados y gratamente escribir un lemon que no cuando pondré xD kdlsjaskdhaskdhkdahkdhdlasdfhasdfkas Fue como un **¡DURO CONTRA LA MESA, PARED, SILLA Y EL PISO! **sinceramente fue tan excitante escribí esto, más por que tengo un amigo Gay y le pregunte algunas cosas y escribirlo tal como ellos lo hicieron fue tan asdkjashdkjahd me los imagine xDD

aclaro una cosa, Eren es **SUKE, **también puede tirarse tíos y tías xDD pero con rivaille se las da de Uke salvaje y violento (?) okno ya no eles hago más spiler pero es que es tan divertido! como sea cuiden ce Birches

Bye Bye~

* * *

Dahn reportan doce tras editar la ortografía de esto ._. Esta estúpida escribe con jeroglíficos... literalmente

Os advertiré una cosa, _**JAMÁS JUGUÉIS AL POKER CON ESTA MUJER,**_** ¡JAMAS!** es el mismísimo diablo en los juegos de azar sin mencionar que es malditamente buena! Como perdí la apuesta durante que este enferma debere atenderla como Sebastian Michaels aunque es poco irónico ya que odia a Sebastian pero Ama a Ciel ._. ¡me obliga a decir: _Yes my Lady_ cada vez que me pide algo!

Volviendo al tema, en general YO SI LES HARE SPILER! _**EREN SE ACUESTA CON TODO AQUEL QUE TENGA PATAS AY SE MUEVA!**_

eso es todo.

Adios.


	6. Por favor quédate a mi lado

- Ah los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos- Se escucho a travez del parlante del aeropuerto - El avión saldrá dentro de treinta minutos, Ah los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos el avion saldrá dentro de treinta minutos -

- No olvides traerme un regalo, de preferencias que sean juguetes a control remoto - le pidió conie mientras estrechaba su mano con la del castaño

- Claro sera a control remoto pero dime que tal lo quieres que vibre con demencia normal o lento, o quizás uno con las tres funciones seria mejor - se burlo el muchacho -

- Buen viaje Eren - le abrazo Christa - Cuídate mucho y escríbeme de vez en cuando para saber de ti, si no me escribes te odiare por el resto de tu vida Jeagüer -

- Lo are Christa no te preocupes - se giro en dirección a la una rubia un poco más alta - Annie que dices si cuando vuelva comprobemos fuerzas, tu te inscribes en un dojo de aquí de Japon y yo en uno Estado Unidence y vemos cual es mejor ¿te parece? -

- Es aceptable, pero por favor no llores mucho, no me gusta hacer llorar a señoritas - hablo Annie con Burla

- ¿Te olvidas de mi? _primo_ - comento Ymir con irnoia

- Como olvidar a mi familia querida - La morena lo miro por unos momentos seria, estática tras unos segundos le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro con ella a un lugar alejado - No te metas en nada peligroso Eren - le pidió la muchacha

- ¿Algo... Peligroso dices? -

- América es uno de los lugares con mas violencia y tazas de mortalidad, pandillas, mafia, secuestros, asesinos ahí muchos de donde escoger tampoco es que Japón fuera muy seguro que comparado con América este es el mismísimo paraíso... No hagas algo imprudente -

- No te entiendo Ymir... ¿cuidarme de que? -

- Ah los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos el avión saldrá dentro de diez minutos -

Ymir lo abrazo tomándolo desprevenido, algo le decía que Eren sucumbiría a algo o alguien si se iba en ese momento pero como decirle "_No te vallas", _ella más que nadie sabia lo que era sentir un amor no correspondido en especial cuando son dos personas del mismo genero y debía admitirlo, si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de marcharse como Eren lo hacia también la habría tomado.

El muchacho se separo de la morena y se dirigió hacia su tutor quien se fumaba la tercera cajetilla de cigarros desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto, aun si quería escuchar aquellas palabras, aun si quería escuchar aquellas preciosas palabras sabia que no las conseguiría, jamás escucharía ese tan esperado:

_Por favor, no te vallas y quédate a mi lado..._

- Deberías estar fumando tanto le ara mal a tus pulmones y como medico deberías saberlo perfectamente Rivaille-San - lo regaño el menor

- No es malo tener un pequeño vicio en la vida Eren -

- Apuestas, alcohol, cigarrillo, mujeres, sexo, fiestas, peleas, adrenalina, carreras de autos, carreras de motos -

- Bien tengo muchos vicios pero la vida es solamente una y hay que aprovecharla al máximo, no querrás tener cincuenta años y arrepentirte de no haber hecho tales cosas... -

- Los Budistas creen que luego de morir tu alma reencarnara en otro ser y así mantendrá el equilibrio de la vida, y también puedes despertar de cincuenta años y arrepentirte de todas las cosas que as hecho en tu juventud -

- Que hay con esos comentarios tan profundos me dan jaqueca - se quejo Rivaille - ¿Vendrás en navidad?-

- No yo no pienso volver a Japón a menos que sea completa e irremediablemente necesario-

- Pe-

- Los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión en la plataforma 17, los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión en la plataforma 17 -

Todos rodearon al castaño quien repartió abrazos hacia todo el mundo seguido con los _me cuidare, no te preocupes comeré bien, te extrañare, también les escribiré, _un guardia vino en busca de los pasajeros y vio como algunos de sus amigos comenzaban a llorar siendo Sasha la que mas se destacaba.

- Ah, Rivaille-San... - lo llamo haciendo que el pelinegro se voltear a verlo.

Todo paso en cosa de segundos, tomo la camisa de Rivaille empujándolo hacia abajo mientras le robaba un beso lo suficientemente apasionado para que el mayor quedara aturdido, sintió las labios de su hijo, eran dulces, tibios , suaves, jamás había probando tales labios en toda su vida.

- Nos vemos -

Sin decir nada más Eren corrió hacia el avión mientras dejaba a un sorprendido pelinegro parado en medio de un circulo de niños.

- No pensé que seria capaz de besarte - comento Ymir llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Aunque luego de tres años quien no se resistiría la tentación... ese niño no tiene nada de inocencia...-

- Ciertamente - le siguió Connie- No fue capaz de detenerse en un solo roce -

- Por un momento pensé que se revolcarían aquí en el suelo con todos mirando- ironizo Annie - Rivaille-San reacciona aun debemos irnos a casa...-

- ¡Ustedes lo sabian! - grito Rivaille

- Hay que ser bastante ciego o muy estúpido para no percatarse - Dijo Sasha mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

- Armin..- lo llamo la rubia

- No digas nada Christa... Nada... -

* * *

okey, bien borre las notas anteriores, la verdad aun estoy molesta pero si Dahn hubiera leido eso seria aun más indiferente conmigo, me basto con recibir una llamada de esa... chica ._.

okey! yo misma lo he diho Hagamos el amor y no la guerra :D

QUIEN MÁS QUERIA QUE RIVAILLE LE DIJERA, ¡COJAMOS EN EL AVION YO TE ACOMPAÑO! xDD por que yo casi lo puse pero luego me arrepenti xDD

a decir verdad iba a escribir muchas escenas graciosas en este cap pero luego Dahnme reprimio y una cosa llevo a la otra y lo escribi de nuevo xD lol xDD y os dire una cosa

Nosotros no estamos teniendo problemas, es con gente externa a este duo grandios y hermoso *-* como sea no quiero hacerles sentir incomodas por lo que **¡ME IRE A ESCRIBIR UN DURO CONTRA EL ARBOL Y EL CESPED! **kadshaskdhskj *-* alguien más a visto Beast Master? *^* oh dios amo ese manga 3


	7. Eren Ayudame

La puerta de la casa de abrió y el mayor dejo entrar a una morena muchacha dentro de su morada, sin siquiera pedir permiso la chica se dejo caer en el sofá más cercano con brutalidad y cansancio. Luego que todos se hubieran marchado ese era el único lugar donde podía ir.

- Ah sido un tiempo anciano, ¿te as encontrado bien? -

- Es necesaria esa pregunta mocosa, es obvio que no estoy bien en absoluto - comento molesto mientras se sentaba enfrente de la joven - ¿Has sabido algo de ellos? -

- Nada, si hubiera sabido que perderíamos comunicación jamás abría decidido quedarme aqui, y en primer cual es la maldita razón de todos para irse a los Estados Unidos, ¿que diablos tiene esa nación? -

- Ciencia, Arte, Mujeres, Chicos, Música, Sexo, Ciencia Anticonceptiva avanzada, Sexo, Conciertos abundantes, Sexo,¿las sigo nombrando? -

- Era una pregunta retorica genio, ¿crees que estén bien... todos ellos? no creo que hallan tomado decisiones equivocadas como mamá y papá -

- Han pasado 9 años desde que Eren y 7 desde que lo demás decidieron marcharse... de seguro tiene que estar en una orgía en estos momentos.

Tomo el control en sus manos y prendió el estéreo en esos momentos, sinceramente el mundo y destino reían viendo su agonía, intento apagar el maldito parlante pero Ymir se lo impidió quitando le el control remoto y subiéndole aun más el volumen.

_"Hasta cuando la vas hacer sufrir _

_Crees que ella no lo sabe _

_Sales a la calle y llegas al amanecer _

_Y la vas a perder _

_Esa mujer es buena _

_Y eso no se lo merece" _

Poso su mirada en la nada mientras recordaba levemente las palabras del castaño, definitivamente el sabia y estaban al tanto de sus amoríos con las chicas y jamaz le reprocho nada excepto esa vez que desapareció por un día completo... Más que nada aquel beso del aeropuerto ¿podía tomarlo enserio? era un niño de 9 años, seguramente no sabia el significado de los besos a esa corta edad.

_Hasta cuando la vas hacer llorar _

_No seria lo mismo _

_Si estuvieras tú en su lugar _

_Hasta cuando no lo vas a entender _

_Hasta que ella se le acabe la voz _

_Y sea demasiado tarde _

Claro que era tarde, en realidad era tarde habían paso 9 años, ¡nueve malditos años! hubiera cogido un avión al día siguiente pero cuando Eren se fue se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabia a que estado de marchaba... tampoco tena su numero de celular... siempre se conformo con verlo en casa todos los días.

_Discúlpeme _

_no mate más su ser _

_el corazón es frágil y siente _

_Que aunque no lo quiera reconocer _

_Vas a llorar cuando ella no este _

_Sentirás el dolor _

_Que ella siente _

_El amor alejándose _

_La soledad arropándote _

Claro que ahora se daba cuenta de su ausencia, la soledad tan bribona y silenciosa lo esperaba cada día tras volver del trabajo, cada día tras llegar de un cansado día y a esta también se le sumaba la inseguridad, un montón de retorcidas imágenes pasaban por su mente cada vez que pensaba que estaría haciendo Eren en América... lo más probable... con una mujer.

Vas a sentir que mueres sin su querer

Y solo dale amor

Sin temor pídele perdón

Es hora de reconocer tu error

Que tu trato desde hoy sea el mejor

Díselo

Ya mañana es tarde vamos

desahoga tu llanto ya no

pierdas el tiempo

antes que diga adiós

El estruendoso sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, agradeció internamente y se encamino a abrirla mientras Ymir se colaba por detrás, seguramente seria el cartero nuevamente, últimamente le estaban llegando muchas cartas equivocadas y esta vez si se lo haría saber.

- ¿Rivaille? - Murmuro un gran hombre de cabellos dorados - ¿Padre de Eren Jeagüer?-

- Sí quien pregu- Su frase fue interrumpida por una mano que le obligadamente ponía un pañuelo tapando su boca y nariz - _Mierda es cloroformo... Esto es malo... Ymir... - _Vio como la joven era apresada un gran y fornido rubio mientras que un castaño le golpeaba la cabeza...

- Rivaille... San - la chica estiro su mano mientras la sangre corría por su rostro.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que lo estaban secuestrando...

- Y... mir... - el mayor trato de alcanzarla sin embargo de vio vencido por él cloroformo - _Esto en verdad es malo... Eren... _

* * *

Que ahí bithces! aqui es Amyhii, os traigo una oferta!

_**Le**__** Estoy Buscando Novia a** **Dahn**_¿Quien se apunta? la que se apunte porfavor mande un MP y describase adecuadamente!

_Simandasunmensajemenecargaredehacertuvidamiserable portratardequitarmeloquepoderechoesmio_ xDDD Pero te advierto algo muchacha para que apruebes debes ser más limpia que yo, más fuerte que yo y debes amarlo más que yo! y además deberas soportarme siempre que seria como soportar a 15 Mikasas en una xDD lol si auna si te atreves adelante :D

xDD pero te advierto que _**MORIRAS SIENDO VIRGEN CON** **DAHN**_ lol por que no los dejare hacer nada hakeare las camaras de la calle y los seguire xDD lol el me prometio que se moriria virgen haci que lo are cumplir su promesa! xDD

Con respecto a un comentario, pues contare querida Keyl-chan, no tengo un amigo Gay tengo muuuuuuuuchos amigos Yaois :'D el 96% de mis amigos es Homosexual y hombres un 2% son amigas lesbianas y el otro 2% son amigos heteros entre ellos Dahn (Ya que Dahn es la heterosexualidad en persona debo considerarlo en ese ambito) porfavor agase notar mi sacarsmo xDD kdfjewfkhewkf

Con respecto a la historia, _**YA VA A APARECER LA RAME... perdón YA VA A APARECER EREN!**_** :D**

con eso me despido xD

Amyhii fuera!

* * *

Segunda linea: ._. Si no quieres que tenga novia, deberias decirlo, ¡Quien nescesita novia cuando se pueden tener amorios de una noche! :D

Primer parrafo: Y SI QUE DEBERAS TENER PASIENCIA PARA SOPORTAR A ESTA... ESTA COBRA!

Segundo parrafo: **TENIA 7 AÑOS! NI SIQUIERA SABIA COMO SE HACIAN LOS NIÑOS O QUE ERA LA VIRGINIDAD ESTUPIDA! _OH UNIVERSE WHY! WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!_** En verdad es buena con las computadoras ._. una vez falte 5 días a la escuela y logro infiltrarse en la seguridad de mi casa y podia ver lo que atraves de las camaras de MI casa en su computadora ._. por eso le tengo un un poco de paranoia  


Tercer parrafo: El hecho de que haya besado a un chico no me hace Homosexual ._. NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE ELLOS, MI HERMANO ES GAY Y LO ADORO Y ADMIRO! si nos ponemos a panesar en una Fujoshi rodeada de Gays ._. esta en su puto paraiso ._.

Es hora de que? Hora del Spolier! **RIVAILLE ENCUNETRA A EREN Y APETRA ACOSTANDOCE MIENTRAS ARMIN LOS MIRABA EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN! **

Eso es Todo.

Bye


	8. Que diablos sucede

El cuerpo de Ymir callo al suelo bruscamente haciendo un ruido seco, estaba herida en varias partes de cuerpo entre esas su estomago y cabeza eran las más preocupantes ya que la sangre emanaba con más regularidad que las demás.

- Te preguntare una vez más - Aquel rubio se poso en frente de el tomando a la morena de los cabellos - ¿Donde esta _León? _-

- No se de quien me hablas -

Observo como el cuerpo de su sobrina era pateado violentamente por un desconocido, Ymir estaba inconsciente pero seguro que aun en ese estado podría sentir los golpes y maltratos a su cuerpo. ¡Que demonios querían! ¡Ni siquiera conocían a los desgraciados!

Se oyeron seis tiros seguidos y la misma cantidad de cuerpos callo al suelo, todos con heridas en la cabeza, trato de girarse para poder observar el origen de estos, sin embargo no pudo por las estúpidas cuerdas que lo apresaban a poste de madera.

- Jamaz creí que cayeras tan bajo Irvin, aunque claro tratándose de una rata despreciable y de un bastardo como tu, esto es todo lo que sabes hacer... Que lastima -

Un tiro más volvio a escucharse y la bala liberada fue a parar en la frente de aquel llamado Irvin, un horrendo grito se escucho por parte de algunas muchachas presentes, siete muertos en un día a manos de una misma persona. Rivaille tembló un poco al ver como aquel cuerpo muerto caía frente a él con los ojos abiertos, mirándole, culpandole con la mirada.

- Annie, Armin desaten al enano, Sasha, Connie encárguense la herida ¡Los demás! - grito - ¡Encárguense de eliminar a toda esta basura de una maldita vez! -

Un baño de sangre comenzó con aquella orden, gente muerta por todos lados mientras algunos quedaban meramente heridos, aparecían y desaparecían personas de la nada y había que suponer que con todo ese escándalo la policía llegaría en algunos momentos. Rivaille se había quedado estático al escuchar aquellos nombres, Armin, Annie, Sasha, Connie esos no eran los amigos de Eren que se habían ido a América, una vez liberado por ambos rubios fue obligado a subir a un auto y escapar de alli.

Sus ojos estuvieron vendados todo el camino que según él, calculo había durado tres horas o tres horas y media, por el sonido de las llantas era un lugar alejado de la cuidad y oculto en vegetación que podría ser del mismo bosque rodeaba a la ciudades de Japón.

_¿Que diablos significa todo esto? _

Como es que había pasado de la tranquilidad de su casa a ver como un grupo innumerable de gente era asesinada en frente de sus ojos sin mencionar que había sido secuestrado otra vez en el día, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era el estado de Ymir, lo ultimo que había visto era que la subían a otra camioneta sin embargo no sabia si eran dirigidos al mismo lugar o no, aun quedaba la duda de el que harían con ellos.

- Ya llegamos- anuncio una chica mientras le ayudaba a bajar de la furgoneta. Quitaron la venda de sus ojos y plenamente pudo observar una gran mancion enfrente de sus ojos, tal como lo había supuesto estaban en medio del bosque y el camino era tan solo de tierra y uno que otro pedazo de césped. - _Don _quiere verte en su despacho - anuncio.

Un poco confundido Rivaille siguió a la rubia muchacha por un laberinto de pasillos que lo llevaron al ultimo piso de la "casa", el piso numero siete, caminaron por un gran corredor perfectamente decorado con tapiz negro y plateado que resaltaba hermosamente las paredes, no podía negarlo era una casa llena de elegancia.

- Ya llegamos - la muchacha se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos color celeste que solo le conocía a una persona en todo el trayecto de su vida.

_Annie.. _

La muchacha le vio con unos ojos lastimeros y un poco culpables, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta un poco dudosa de abrirla o no, suspiro pesadamente mientras lo giraba.

- No hagas nada imprudente Rivaille- San - le advirtio - Tampoco hagas algo que lo sobre salte de alguna manera... no querrás que te _odie aun más...- _

El mayor no entendió mucho lo que la más pequeña trataba de decirle pero aun asi entro a aquel despacho sintiendo como las puertas detrás de él eran cerradas violentamente por Annie. Camino un par de segundos para quedar un poco más cerca de aquellos cuerpos en frente suyo.

Se detuvo al poder identificarlos, una rubia de baja estatura se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio de espaldas a él con un vestido bastante corto y escotado, aun lado de ella sentado en una silla mirándolo descansaba un cuerpo delgadamente fornido, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño contrastante con sus profundos ojos verde azulados.

Eso no podía ser posible...

- Tanto tiempo sin verte _papá - _Comento un deje de burla mientras acariciaba la blanca pierna de la chica - ¿Te has encontrado bien estos nueve años? -

- Eren...-

Cualquier persona normal se hubiera asombrado por el gran cambio que había dado la personalidad de aquel dulce niño pero lo que a Rivaille le tenia más preocupado eran aquellos toqueteo por parte del menor hacia cierta chica...

* * *

Aqui Amyhii reportandoce con el capitulo de hoy!

Antes que nada os dire de que hoy subiremos otro fic, pero sera como a las 5 de la tarde hora Chile xD siempre quice decir eso xD como sea se va a llamar "Los Errores Del Tiempo" espero verlos alli tambien :D

ldsfjasldfasfsflkfkjdshfksf oh dios *-* y ya aparecio Eren xDD :D haber que sucede ahorita!

Estoy muerta de risa por dos razones, ejem la 1: HA DAHN LO CONFUNDIERON CON UNA CHICA xD lol esto es tan gracioso como cuando le preguntaron en el registro civil si se habian equibocado de sexo en su certificado de nacimiento xDDD

2: LO CONFUNDIERON CON MI HERMANO! adkjhaskhkdjasdhashjdas xDDDDDDDDD lol El que vivamos juntos no significa que sea mi hermano xDDD

sobre el comentario de la novia de Dahn xD si quiero que encuentre novia pero tambien este debe cumplir alguno requisistos xD No se lo voy a entregar a alguien asi como asi xD lol xD sobre las cmaras de seguridad de la casa de Dahn, loe digo ¡SU SEGURIDAD ES UN ASCO! cualquiera con un conocimiento basico hubiera desactivado la alarma y metido a robar .-. no es como si yo lo ubiera pensado... como crees... no es como si me gustara ese oso de peluche de cuerpo entero de dahn ni nada...

os cuento, _**DAHN ESCRIBIO EL LEMON DE ARMIN Y EREN !**_ oh Higia cuando lei fue tan dhasghasjdgasjdga *Q*

por cierto ya vieron nuestra imagen de Perfil? Nezumi es tan sexon yo elegi esa imagen xD

como sea antes de que Dahn se defienda por lo de "lo confundieron con una chica" voy a decir algo sumamente importante... ejem

_**DAHN LA TIENE CHICA!**_

Bye

* * *

FUE POR QUE ME DEJE CRECER EL CABELLO HASTA LA CINTURA, SOLAMENTE POR ESO! y no, no soy su hermano ni mujer ni tampoco su amante o gigolo O SU MASCOTA ._. soy su amigo y ex-novio ._. eso sono tan... malote (?)

ES IMPOSIBLE ENCONTRAR UNA NOVIA QUE CUMPLA CON TUS REQUISITOS! _**Y ESE PELUCHE ES MIO! ME LO REGALO MI HERMANO Y SUEÑA QUE TE LO VOY A DAR! .**_

me senti raro escribiendo lemon entre hombres ._. solo lo habia hecho con parejas hetero, Os gusta Teru? *-* yo la amo es tan linda y decidida

_**sabes que no puedo decirte nada solo por que eres mujer!**_Además nada en su cuerpo es pequeño ._. excepto sus manos y sus uñas y claro **SU ESTATURA! **

volviendo al tema.. ejem... _**NO LA TENGO CHICA!**_

ya no ahí más Spoiler por que muchos an dicho que yo, YO les arruinaba la trama

Eso es todo

Adios.


	9. Te deseo Rivaille-San

Rivaille se quedo estático viendo tal escena, sus ojos solo se fijaban en una sola cosa: las manos que subían y bajan por las piernas de la chica aveces perdiéndose dentro de su falda por unos minutos, otras veces perdiéndose en su pecho o simplemente desapareciendo.

Trago fuerte mientras contenía sus ganas de lanzarse sobre el y golpearlo por hacer tal escándalo con una mocosa quizás más joven que él mismo, no podía hacerlo, Eren quizás había sido el causante de los incidentes anteriores, secuestro, asesinato, encubrimiento, _mafia_, armas - quizás ilegales - y muchas otras cosas que prefería no recordar.

- Te has quedado mudo _papá, _tanto te molesta el verme luego de que haber echo tu vida perfecta con Mikasa? - hablo con un evidente tono de "_Soy superior que tu así que recuerdalo insecto"_ mientras lo miraba con odio - Oh es cierto ella desapareció dos meses antes de tu boda... ¿Es una pena no hermosa? -

- Una total tragedia - le siguió Christa mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus labios y se sentaba en las piernas del castaño quien solo la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si mismo

El pelinegro solo se quedo hay mirando tal bochornosa escena que su hijo y esa... _jovensita_ tenían la amabilidad de mostrarle, no dijo nada y tampoco hizo nada, solo se quedo esperando que ambos tuvieran la decencia de detenerse, aunque claro al parecer no lo harían muy pronto.

Christa tenia envuelto sus brazos en el cuello del castaño mientras este intensificaba cada vez más aquel beso, su mano subia y bajaba por a espalda de la chica mientras la otra de quedaba en la espalda baja apretando y soltando como si de una almohada se tratase.

¿Que diablos había pasado este tiempo? Él recordaba a Eren de otra manera, más puro, más inocente, más amable más... ¿y que hay de Christa? ella era una chiquilla alegre, bondadosa, tranquila y recatada, al parecer lo rectada no iba enserio.

Tras uno 10 minutos ambos cuerpos se separaron, la rubia se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un paso que hasta el mismo Rivaille le parecía provocador y sensual, ¡Donde había escondido tales piernas esa niña!.

- Nos vemos Rivaille-San - se despidió la joven para luego desaparecer completamente de las cuatro paredes.

- Seamos directos Eren - dijo el mayor - ¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí? ¿Que fue todo eso? -

El mencionado río ante el nerviosismo del pelinegro y con mucha lentitud se levanto de su asiento mientras se dirigía al frente del escritorio, Rivaille en ningún momento le quito la mirada de encima tampoco es como si pudiera, debía admitirlo, el tiempo había pulido excelentemente a aquel mocoso que había cuidado hacia tan solo unos años atras.

- ¿Has escuchado de los Leones Negros? - pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio quedando con los pies afirmados en el piso acto que obviamente a Rivaille le molesto-

- ¿La mafia japonesa? todo el mundo los conoce E- Se callo al ver la socarrona sonrisa del castaño, rápidamente proceso las palabras y los hechos ocurridos llegando a una sola conclusión. Sus piernas temblaron y su voz amenazaba con no salir, eso no podía ser posible- Esto si que es una sorpresa - intento no sonar tan nervioso - Te volviste _don_ de la mafia japonesa, jamas me lo hubiera esperado de ti eras un mocoso tan delicado hasta hacia un tiempo -

- ja, pues las personas cambian Rivaille y claro yo no fui una excepción a ello como puedes ver - El muchacho se incorporo con rapidez y comenzó a caminar hasta el de ojos oscuros a un paso lento, el pelinegro por su parte solo se quedo ahí parado esperando ver que aria... Sintió una mano tomarlo por la cintura mientras otra le tomaba el mentón haciéndole mirara hacia arriba - Lo único que no ha cambiado en estos años es el sentimiento de querer monopolizarte...-

Unos cálidos labios apresaron los suyos con brutalidad, tratando de indicarle tan solo con aquel movimiento lo desesperado que estaba por él, lo rendido, lo obsesionado. Poco a poco aquel beso fue demandando aun más contacto, ambas lenguas se buscaron, enredaron y jugaron con ellas mismas succionándose de vez en cuando y repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Rivaille sintió un pequeño dolor en su labio izquierdo seguido por un no tan molesto sabor metálico en su boca, Eren le había mordido y no delicadamente como podría haberlo hecho, aunque claro él no se quejaría en esa situación después de todo sabiendo y consciente que el castaño solo estaba jugando con él había decidido seguirle la corriente, después de todo el también lo deseaba.

Se veía meramente atraído por aquella persona, alta de cabellos castaños que caían hermosamente sobre su frente, aquellos ojos verdes azulados tan profundos e imnotizantes te hacían perderte en ellos, su piel meramente bronceada y sus pectorales muy bien formados, cualquier persona con un poco de razón y buen gusto claramente no se negaría a tan bochornosa situación.

Un pequeño dolor en el pecho del más pequeño se hizo presente mientras rompía el beso con violencia haciéndolo recargar su frente en el hombro del más alto, la mera idea de cuantas mujeres habrían tocado aquel cuerpo lo venció, nueve años... nueve años en donde pudo haber estado con un montón de mujeres, un montón de cuerpos diferentes, _cuerpos que tuvieron la oportunidad de tocarlo_.

Eren sonrió mientras veía como su padre se desesperaba entre sus pensamientos, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, después de todo no tendría que acostarse con él para poder tenerlo rendido tal como tenia a sus compañeros, sí, todos sus compañeros y subordinados habían caído bajo los encantos del oji verde, _No hay nadie como tu, eres único te amado por mucho tiempo, eres tan hermosa, realmente te he deseado por mucho tiempo, eres mi más grande amor, ellas no son nadie tu eres la única para mi,_seducirlas era tan fácil como decir la tabla del uno.

Aunque claro ninguna o ninguno se comparaba con el sentimiento de querer poseer el cuerpo de Rivaille, de volverse uno con aquel que le había ayudado en momentos de crisis en su niñes, sin embargo Rivaille también había cambiado, luego de hacerse el desinteresado volvía a ser de la misma manera de antes, claramente no le bastaba con actuar naturalmente luego de casi refregarle en la cara todas la mujeres con las que durmió durante esos nueve años y como buen hijo que sigue los consejos y pasos de su padre Eren había comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

- _Durante todos estos años solo te he tenido en mi mente Rivaille-San - _Apretó aun más aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, tratando de hacerle sentir el mismo deseo que él mientras le susurraba al oído - _No importa quien fuera nadie a logrado hacerme sentir como tú... Nadie me ha enamorado como tu lo hiciste Rivaille... -_

* * *

Christa abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado mientras miraba a todos los presentes dentro, un cuerpo sentado sobre la camilla le hizo sonreír, esa voz, esa hermosa voz solo pertenecía una sola persona, camino con un poco de entusiasmo hacia ella logrando captar su atención, aquellas pecas, aquel cabello castaño y esos ojos, esos ojos que hacia un tiempo le habían robado el aliento seguían siendo los mismo de siempre.

- Me han contado que te volviste la _agrofa(1)_ de Eren ¿es cierto? - El tono de Ymir fue suficiente para hacerla sentir como la pero de las personas, claro despúes de todo ella había aceptado volverse la muñeca de Jeagër - Christa... -

- No solo ella - trato de defenderla Jean - Armin, Sasha, Annie, Hanna, Dita, y muchas más... pero ella y Armin son los favoritos si se puede decir haci... -

- Ahora que... ella ya llego van a contarme todo detalladamente ¿verdad? -

- Yo se lo diré - Christa se sentó en las piernas de Jean haciendo despertar los celos en la castaña al ver como aquellas manos rodeaban la cintura de la joven - Cuando Eren de fue a los Estados Unidos, Armin le siguió una semana después... durante ese lapso de tiempo algo nació entre ellos dos y a la vez algo murió en Eren...- la chica se detuvo un momento pensando las palabras adecuadas - Yo me di cuenta en una de sus cartas donde decía que estaba desesperado con los gritos... no quisimos decirte por que tu le contarías a Rivaille-San... -

- Cuando llegamos a los Estados Unidos - siguió Connie- Eren se había vuelto el jefé de la mafia Americana... frío, despiadado, calculador, meticuloso, él Eren que todos conocíamos había terminado en elguna parte del abismo... y hasta el día de hoy se encuentra allí... -

- Aun así... quisimos quedarnos a su lado- Sasha sonrió dolida mientras jugaba con sus manos- pensamos que si nos quedamos a su lado él podría volver a ser el mismo se siempre, aun si con eso no volvemos asesinos si somos capaces de permanecer juntos nos es meramente suficiente... No queremos nada más que eso... -

Ymir se quedo callada unos momentos mientras traba de procesar la información, cuando una pregunta le invadió la mente.

- ¿Como fue que llegaron a japón? -

- Hace dos años atrás- esta vez fue Jean - Eren llego agitado al cuartel diciendo que debíamos regresar a japón, que partíamos esa misma noche, hasta él día de hoy no sabemos por que quiso regresar - La mirada de ambos se encontraron y como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de la chica prosiguió- Dejo a Marck encargado de todo lo que sucediera allá en América.. tu... sabes como se toma el lugar en la mafia ¿no? -

- Matando a un jefe, si lo se, entonces Eren volvió aquí por una razón desconocida y mato al jefe de la mafia japonesa tomando su lugar... - Todos asintieron - Por dios - se lamento la chica mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza- Te dije que no hicieras nada peligroso e imprudente... tonto...-

Ymir cerro los ojos unos momentos, lamentándose internamente por ser familiar de Mikasa... de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrían bastante feas para ellos...

* * *

Dahn reportandoce!

les contare una historia pequeñas fujoshis ejem..

Habia una vez una niña que todos los jueves veia Free! cuando supo que su anime terminaria comenzo a entusiasmarse con el hermoso final que tendria. Una vez que vio el final de Free! golpeo a todo y a todos lo que se cruzaron enfrente de ella, sus amigos preocupados por de salir con hueso roto la confinaron en la seguridad de su habitación con llave. Al pasar teinta minutos de tranquilidad y silencio sus amigos subieron a la pieza y descubrieron que la niña habia bajado por la ventana de la habitación - de un segundo piso con ayuda de un arbol- y que ahora ella se encontraba mangereando a su primo de 7 años en el patio de la casa. Cuando trataron de encerrarla otra vez la niña se puso a llorar y dijo "ustedes son los que obligaron a salir por la ventana y rasparme la roilla y el codo, me duele idiotas" conmovidos por las lagrimas de la niña sus amigos aguantaron los golpes y gritos de ella por el final de Free!

Fin :D

esa es mi excusa del porque no subimos el cap ayer, y Amyhii solo ha despertado una vez en el día de hoy por que me dejo la pc sin contraseña

creo que eso es todo...

que hora es? es hora del odio de Dahn hacia el mundo :D : POR QUE YA NO QUIEREN QUE LES HAGA SPOILER, ESA ES LA MERA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA!

eso es todo. Adios


	10. Te Amo así que por favor deja de llorar

Dos cuerpos se movían por entre la obscuridad, mezclándose, volviéndose uno con el otro sin desear nada más que meramente placer y diversión de una sola noche que quizás se repetiría nuevamente.

Los sonoros gemidos por parte del menor y los casi inaudibles gruñidos del mayor inundaban la habitación siendo lo único audible en esos momentos. El placer, el deseo y la lujuria eran algunas emociones reflejadas en los ojos de ambos.

- Ah... No...Es-Espera... ¡Ah! - Su cuerpo de revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama mientras sentía como la lengua de su compañero se abría paso por su cuello - ¡Ngh! Es...pe..¡ah! - llevo sus manos a su boca intentando contener aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que amenazaban con salir.

- No seas mezquino - reclamo el más grande - Déjame escuchar tu voz - Quito las manos de su amigo sin cuidado alguno mientras comenzaba a besarle con violencia, exigiéndole abrir la boca.

Poco a poco aquel beso comenzó a reclamar aun más contacto, sus lenguas se fueron acercando hasta al final tocarse y empezar a batallar entre ellas, tratando de dominar a la otra quien por puro orgullo no terminaría por ser derrotada.

Lentamente sus manos bajaron hasta el pecho de su compañero, manoseando toda la figura, tratando de encontrar alguna marcha, algún pedazo de piel que no hubiera visto antes, vencido por la idea de encontrar algo nuevo se dirigió hasta los pezones de su amigo estimulándolos con ligeros roces por su parte, torturándolo.

- Mhmm... nhg... -

- Vamos Armin - Susurro Eren en su oído haciendo que se respiración chocara con el lóbulo del rubio- Déjame escucharte... Tienes una voz sensualmente hermosa, permiteme escucharla una vez más... -

Introdujo la punta de su lengua dentro del oído del menor sacando un sonoro suspiro que le dio aun más confianza de continuar, mordisqueo, lamió y chupo todo lo que estuvo a su paso mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta la hombría del menor y comenzaba a apretarla por entre la ropa.

- ¿Aun sientes vergüenza? - murmuro el castaño mientras lamia el centro del pecho, sin siquiera apartar la vista de su compañero - Deberías acostumbrarte, ya han pasado 9 años desde que comenzamos a hacerlo -

Armin comenzó a temblar mientras sentía las exquisitas caricias que le proporcionaba la mano de Eren, provocandolo, consientendolo, _haciéndolo suyo._ Eren por su parte solo se centraba en su propio placer, desde que había llegado a América su apetito sexual había despertado y era imposible saciarlo, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, mayores, delgados, robustos, mujeres hermosas, mujeres fáciles, mujeres difíciles, había probado todo tipo de personas al rededor de su estadía allí.

Regreso a la boca del rubio mientras su mano se introducía dentro de la tela que estorbosamente les separaba, tomando aquel miembro con firmeza mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Cuando el menor soltó un gemido aprovecho la oportunidad e introdujo dentro su lengua, explorando la cavidad, haciendo bailar la lengua de su compañero.

Armin era una de las pocas personas que lograba complacerlo, si bien no completamente pero más que las demás, todo había comenzado en ese momento, en ese jodido momento que beso a Rivaille en el aeropuerto, desde entonces se había vuelto insaciable.

- E-Eren... Eren... Eren... - Arlet lo llamaba entre quejidos mientras se sostenía de su espalda, atraiéndolo hacia él, tratando de hacerle notar su amor por él.

Una culpa lo invadió en ese momento, estaba jugando con su amigo, con su mejor amigo y casi el unico verdadero que le quedaba, pero sin embargo no hacia nada al respecto, aun si estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del más pequeño no le importaba en absoluto mientras este pudiera proporcionarle aquel calor nocturno que él nescesitaba por las noches.

- Tsk, Maldición - se quejo Jeagüer mientras le miraba a los ojos - Con esa expresión no ayudas mucho que digamos - Con brutalidad y lujuria quito los estorbosos boxers lanzandolos a un lugar desconocido - No puedo esperar Armin...-

- Esta bien... Después de todo _puedes hacer lo quieras conmigo_ - El muchacho le dedico una tierna sonrisa que solo lo hizo sentir aun más culpable.

Sin siquiera introducir un dedo antes Eren entro de una sola estocada dentro de su amigo, unas traicioneras lagrimas se escaparon de los azulados ojos de este a causa del dolor pero en ningun momento borro su sonrisa hacia su compañero.

- Pue-puedes moverte si lo de-deseas Eren... - Un leve esfuerzo le basto para besar inocentemente los labios del mayor, un beso tranquilo en el quería transmitirle mil y una emociones.

- ¿Estas bien, te duele? -

El chico rio ante tal pregunta.

- Ambos sabemos que no te interesa si me duele, de no ser así no abrías entrado con tanta necesidad - Eren lo miro con culpa, había llegado a tal extremo de sacias su libido aun a costa del dolor de su compañero, en que clase de persona se había transformado.

Poso su cabeza en el hombro en el menor escondiedola de este mientras comenzaba a moverse violentamente y sin consideración, aquella estreches era tan deliciosa y sublime que simplemente le hacia pedir más de aquel calor, más de aquel sentimiento, de ese que lo hacia sentir lleno por algunos segundos.

- Ah... Eren... Nhgn... ¡Ah!... ¡Mghm! -

El rubio lo único que podía hacer era gemir en el oido de su compañero mientras le arañaba la espalda y movía sus caderas al ritmo de Jeagüer, eso era lo único que podría darle en toda su vida sin embargo aun si fueran tan solos unos segundos el seria feliz de tan solo ver el rostro sonriente y satisfecho de Eren _aún si con eso debía sacrificar su propia felicidad_.

Las embestidas cada vez en aumento al igual que los sonoros quejidos de dolor y placer, las caderas del castaño dolían por la fuerza aplicada en ella sin embargo no se detuvo en ningún momento es más, eso parecía incentivarlo para moverse aun más rápido mientras atraía aquel fino y delicado cuerpo hacia él.

- ¿Estarás aquí por la mañana? - pregunto mientras lamia su oído - No te vallas por la mañana-

Armin solo movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa, en realidad solo lo había hecho por instinto por que en ese momento no había mucho en que pensar aparte de aquel duro trozo de carne que entraba y salia de él, abriendoce paso, rompiéndolo sin piedad alguna.

- T-Te.. Amo... Te A-Amo Ere.. ¡Ah! Te Amo... Te Amo - repetía una y otra vez Arlet mientras se aferraba al bronceado y bien formado cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia.

- Tsk - se quejo al escuchar aquellas palabras- khg...-

Una ultima embestida marco el final para ambos, había llegado al orgasmo juntos, algo que les tomo alrededor de 4 años lograr. Eren salio lentamente del rubio sin embargo se quedo en esa posición, abrazándolo, atraiéndolo hacia é sea

Armin sonrió ante aquel deprimente acto sin embargo no se negó a él, tomo las sabanas que habían cerca y tapo el cuerpo de ambos mientras correspondía al abrazo que amenazaba con romperle los huesos. Él siempre era así, desde el quinto año se había vuelto de esa manera quizás por que se él se había enterado de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Esta bien Eren - lo consoló mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente- Yo hago esto por que también quiero no es necesario que te sientas de esa manera... desde un inicio jamás tuve oportunidad y lo he sabido pero para mi es suficiente con darte un momento de alegría... Así que por favor Eren... No te sientas culpable... Por favor _deja de llorar...-_

Esa noche Eren no durmió pensando en las palabras de su Armin.

_"Te Amo"_

* * *

_Hola chicos! Aqui Dahn_

_Amyhii no esta hoy por que fue a ver a su papá... Esperemos que todo salga bien pues su relación es un poco... delicada_

_como sea, este es un cap de relleno 3:D lol xDD _

_En general me dio un poco de pena de Eren pues el cargo de conciencia tras hacerle eso a cuanta gente... oh universo... _

_Creo que eso es todo, espero les guste Bye~_


	11. El responsable de mi delirio, eres tú

Eren se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes apreciar el cuerpo durmiente sobre su cama, un agudo dolor se presento en su pecho más no hizo caso a él. Camino hasta la entrada de la gran casa y miro con alegría el hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, amaba ver la naturaleza por la mañana.

- Hoy hará mucha calor - murmuro para si mientras se estiraba - ojala que sea un buen día... -

Camino un par de segundos encontrándose con un gran árbol en medio de un arroyo, con mucha habilidad y resistencia se subió sobre y escalo hasta la copa en donde se sentó a apreciar los hermosos colores del amanecer. Rosa,naranja, violeta y quizás más eran algunos colores que podían distinguirse, siempre le había gustado ver la salida del sol, un día, una historia nueva, nuevas vidas nacen, vidas mueren, todo marcado por la aparición de una gran bola de fuego en el universo.

- Ojala todo fuera así de fácil - murmuro para él mismo - si fueran así de simples no estaría en este lugar... -

Cerro los ojos y sintió como la cálida brisa matutina chocaba contra su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos y haciendo ondular su ropa con un suave movimiento. Nada le importaba en esos segundos, nadie le importaba solo era el y el brillante sol que le anunciaba un nuevo comienzo y la derrota de la total oscuridad liderada por la traicionera luna.

Pero por tanta tranquilidad paso algo mucho peor que una masacre, pensar. La simple pregunta ¿que estoy haciendo con mi vida? desencadeno un sin fin de ideas, una peor que la otra. Miro su mano derecha y detuvo sus orbes en sus maltratadas muñecas; ya era un ritual el cortase a menudo y por cada situación.

- ¡DON! - la voz de Hannes lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¡ESTÁN ATACANDO EL ALA CENTRAL!-

Afirmando su mano en una rama Eren bajo del árbol con un solo salto y se dirigió a la gran mansión mientras Hannes trataba de seguirle el paso con dificultad. Al acercarse cada vez más pudo apreciar como una nube de humo salia de las ventanas mientras gente intentaba lanzarse de estas mismas con a esperanza de no morir quemados.

- Están siendo comandados por Jeny, Don - le informo el rubio - Ataco por la puerta de enfrente con todos sus subordinados, no tenemos una idea concreta de él que están buscando -

- Envía un grupo de veinte hombres a la habitación del tercer pido-

Eren dijo nada más, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era una ira descontrolada que seguramente acabaría desencadenaría una tragedia no solo para la banda contraria sino para la propia también.

Los cuerpos de algunos de sus compañeros estaba tirados en el piso mientras se escuchaban unos desesperantes gritos de la tercera planta. En ningún momento dejo de correr. Desde el balcón interno de la casa Luke pudo ver como Eren corría desenfrenado -seguramente hacia la desgraciada causada de aquel desastre - así que extendió su mano con una Ak-47 armani rameado con todas las balas intactas.

- ¡Desagase de ella Don! - Le grito mientras este tomaba el arma y corría en dirección a los gritos -

- ¿Rogaras por tu vida, bastardo? - Una pelinegra le miro detenidamente con evidente odio en sus orbes mientras apuntaba a su frente y cargaba el ara de fuego

- Primero muerto que rogarte, Zorra - hablo para luego escupirle en la cara - Admítelo, Jeny solo te quiere para hagas el trabajo sucio, una perra como tu jamás podría llegar a ser alguien importante además de una maldita asesina - Un disparo basto para que aquel cuerpo cayera violentamente al suelo. - Solo eres... u-un pe-peón -

Una patada rompió los tornillos de las grabas y la puerta callo violentamente al suelo dejando completamente expuesta a la chica de cabello rijosos, vio a su alrededor y se percato que estaba completamente rodeado y además de ello, mantenían como rehenes a Christa, Armin, Mike, Hanna y a _Rivaille._ Chisto al verde vencido, tiro el arma al suelo y luego la pateo en dirección a la chica.

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer _León -_ Sonrió mientras tomaba el arma - ¿No crees que es un arma bastante grande para ti? yo con mucha suerte te daría un calibre 22 corto, los niños no deben usar cosas tan peligrosas Erencito -

- No creo que tu seas la persona mas indicada para venir a darme sermones de edad Jeny - comento mientras una burlona sonrisa aparecía en su rostro - Ya que tu eres mucho más joven que yo -

- Touche, así que usas tu cabeza para algo que no sea tirar -

_mátala_

- Sin embargo vengo a hacerte una propuesta Eren - La chica lanzo el arma a sus pies y comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño - ¿Que tal si te alias con migo? - Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se frotaba contra suyo mientras las manos tomaban el cuello de su camisa con picardia - La luna errante y los Leones negros aliados, tienes idea de lo magnifico que suena eso Eren

Mátala

Sus compañeros lo miraban con temor, los ojos de Eren habían perdido rastro de vida y cordura y ellos claramente sabían que eso no significaba nada bueno proviniendo de el, trataron de hablar de advertirles que salieran de allí pero las mordazas en sus bocas solo impedían totalmente el trabajo. Rivaille miraba expectante, con curiosidad y confusión completamente evidente, la última vez que le había visto de esa manera le había roto 7 costillas, una pierna y la nariz a un compañero de clases por robarle la sudadera que su padre le había regalado.

- Claro también podremos _jugar _si lo deseas -

_MÁTALA_

Eren luchaba consigo mismo para no perder la cordura o al menos la poca que podía quedarle dentro de la cabeza, en vanamente trataba de ignorarla pero esta cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte y cerca, si había algo a los que Eren realmente temiera es a aquella voz, a **su voz**.

_¡MÁTALA!_

_Ella mato a tus amigos, tu colegas, ella te esta quitando todo lo que _

_quieres, mátala, si la matas no podrá quitarte nada._

_Seguirás__ teniendo todo lo que deseas._

_Todo lo que quieres._

_solo debes... _

_- _Matarla... - Susurro para si mismo, pero por la distancia Jeny también logro escucharlo - ¡Eso es! - Eren comenzó a reír, carcajada tras carcajada cada una más demente que la anterior y en mayor volumen - ¡SI TE ASESINO TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS SE VERÁN RESUELTOS! -

Un simple golpe en el estomago fue suficiente para arrevatarle la ametralladora a uno de chicos presentes, eran débiles, jóvenes inexpertos, carecían de todo lo que Eren poseía y eso significaba una sola cosa en su desempeño: inutilidad. Veinte y cinco balas bastaron para acabar con la vida de quince personas en un par de segundos exceptuando a una.

- Saluda al diablo por mi golfa-

Antes de que Eren pudiera dar el golpe final una bomba de humo se adentro en la habitación e impidió que aquella bala abandonara su casa. Un grito frustrado broto por la garganta de Eren mientras trataba de encontrar a la chica de hacia unos momentos, eso no podía acabar de esa manera y ambos lo sabían, ninguno de los dos se detendría hasta que el otro desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

- ¡Don - la voz de Hannes se hizo presente en la habitación Su orden, Don!-

_Aun puedes hacerlo Eren, la persigues le apuntas y.. _

_- _¡Eren! - Le llamaron - ¡Deja de hacerte el inútil en ese lugar y desatame de una maldita vez! - Internamente agradeció que Rivaille le hablara en ese momento, siempre lograba sacarlo de la profunda oscuridad con tan solo dejarle oír su voz.

- Los dejaremos ir esta vez, procura que todo el mundo asista a un medico y este les revise, entierra a los fallecidos y los heridos que se traten lo más pronto posible - ordeno - Dile a Kyklo que modifique el sistema de seguridad de la mansión, nadie sale ni nadie entra excepto cuando yo lo diga ¿entendiste? -

- ¡Sí, Señor! - Y sin nada más que Hannes se retiro del lugar inmediatamente

Eren espero que el humo se desvaneciera un poco y luego desato a tus amigos con mucho cuidado, las amarras estaban demasiado apretadas y si daba un movimiento en falso el cuchillo podía terminar en uno de sus preciados compañeros. Cuando todos fueron liberados Christa y Armin se le lanzaron encima en cambio Hanna y Mike le agradecieron con una sonrisa y un estrechón de manos en cuento a Rivaille solo se digno a mirar desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Pensé que moriríamos - chillo Christa - Si no fuera por ti no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir Eren -

- Lo siento - suspiro Armin mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas - Lo lamento, lo siento, perdón... Perdóname Eren... Enserio lo lamento... perdón-

Armin solo e limitaba a llorar mientras se disculpaba, sin embargo Eren solo pudo abrazarlo mientras lo atraía hacia él, despertando los celos en la rubia que fue dejada a un lado.

- No fue el fin del mundo Arlet - Hablo un enfadado pelinegro - Y si no te molesta ahí algo que quiero discutir con Eren - les informo - En **privado - **

Ambo rubios miraron al castaño y esperaron que este mismo les diera una señal afirmativa que cuando la recibieron ambos salieron a regañadientes de la habitación mientras cerraban violentamente la puerta expresando su molestia en especial Christa quien se vio más enfadad con aquella petición.

Delicadamente dejo a Sasha sobre la camilla mientras acomodaba sus brazos a un lado de su cuerpo, si bien la castaña y excéntrica chica podía parecer estúpida cuando se trataba de inteligencia y habilidad con las armas nadie más podía llegar al nivel del Don. Los ojos de Connie se escondieron tras una sombra en su rostro, toda la organización sabia de lo que el pequeño era capaz e hacer una vez que dañaban a Sasha.

- ¿Cuantas bajas?- Le pregunto Thomas mientras se ganaba aun lado de él y contemplaba el herido cuerpo de la castaña

- El 40% esta herido y otro 40% esta herido solo el 2% salio ileso y perdimos un total de 18% - Le informo mientras se encaminaba a ver a Annie -

- Eso quiere decir que 126 personas murieron, ¿verdad? - Dijo mientras le intentaba seguir el paso - No lo entiendo ¿Que es lo que buscan? -

- Venganza - aclaro Annie mientras se vendaba el brazo derecho - Jeny es la hija de Irvin, de por si cuando Eren lo asesino esta tomo automáticamente la posición de Don y claro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando puede asesinar a toda la gente que el arrebato toda la vida a aquellos que le quitaron el ultimo miembro de su familia. -

- Si es por esa razón - Christa se unió a la conversación - ¿Por que le pidieron al Don que se aliara con ellos? -

- Qu-Quizás querían tenderla una emboscada - Sasha trato de sentarse en la camilla mientras lleva sus manos a la cabeza - No ahí o-otra opción o al menos yo n-no la veo -

- No te esfuerces tonta, aun estar herida - le reto Connie - Fuiste la que más daño recibió de todos nosotros ¡Que demonios estabas pensando en hacerte la heroína pudiese haber muerto y qui-

- Pero estoy viva - le aclaro - En momentos como esos no podemos darnos el lujo de defendernos solo nosotros mismo Connie, somos un equipo, somos los ojos idos y manos de la otra gente que no tal ve no tiene las mismas capacidades si me hubiera defendido yo sola hubiéramos tenido aun más perdidas de las que ya hay -

- Pero... -

- Sin peros - continuo - Ahora os diré esto pero quiero lo mantengan en secreto, dentro de la organización hay un Topo de otra manera no hubieran sabido nuestra ubicación exacta y claramente no hay otra razón para ello ni siquiera Irvin fue capaz de callarnos y una mocosa mucho menor que nosotros nos encuentra así como así es absurdo claro que no puedo comprobarlo aun por eso necesito que lo callen y estén alertas hasta que pueda provocarlo ¿podrán? -

- Te esta sangrando la nariz - Annie le extendió su pañuelo tras el comentario de Thomas -

Rivaille se paseaba de un lugar a otro mientras veía como Eren trataba de buscar una explicación para darle, no le importaba como se viera en ese momento pero tampoco podía poder su vida en riesgo así como así, si el comenzaba a mezclarse con ese tipo de incidentes mucha gente que lo rodeaba podría verse involucrada e incluso muerta por su culpa.

- ¿Y? ¿No vas a decirme nada? - El pelinegro escupía las palabras como si fueran veneno - Claro, alguien quien solo tiene la idea de matar en la mente no pensaría en lo que es salvar una vida. -

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se vio tendido en el suelo con un furioso Eren sobre él, apretándole el cuello sin ninguna consideración. Levi miro sus ojos y no logro reflejarse en ellos, los ojos de Eren estaban vacíos y llenos de necesidad más el pelinegro no logro identificar que tipo de ella.

- ¿¡Crees que solo es tirar el gatillo y ya?! ¡Que diablos sabes tu de mi! ¡Llegas y te crees la gran cosa cuando no has sabido de mi tras 9 nueve años! ¡Nueve malditos años en los que jamás me diste una estúpida llamada! -

_Mátalo_

- ¡Espere, espere y espere a que me llamaras para saber de ti o para si quiera saber como iban mis estudios pero jamás llamaste! Ah, de seguro te estabas revolcando con Petra ¿verdad? -

_Hazlo, Eren, Hazlo _

- Oh quizás con Hanji y Mikasa, ¿dime hace cuento no te acuestas con ellas? claro como un hijo no debe ocultare las cosas a su padre te contare que en América me acosté con Petra..-

- E-Eren... - Rivaille trataba de liberarse del feroz agarre pero lo único que estaba logrando es que el muchacho lo intensificara. Si Eren no recobraba un poco de cordura su vida no duraría más de cinco minutos más.

_Mátalo__ Eren si el te hubiera detenido no estarías en esta situación_

_Vamos hazlo. _

_Hazlo, Eren Hazlo._

_Mátalo_

- ¡TE ESPERE SIETE MALDITOS AÑOS! ¡SIETE AÑOS EN DONDE ME DECÍA A MI MISMO, "ah, tranquilo pronto vendrá por ti y ya no estarás solo, después de todo el aun se considera tu padre" TIENES IDEA DE LAS ATROCIDADES QUE VI EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR! ¡SI TU... SI TU ME HUBIESES DETENIDO NO ESTARÍA EN ESTA SITUACIÓN, SI ME HUBIESES DETENIDO** JAMÁS HABRÍA MATADO A NADIE**! -

_MataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMa taloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMatalo_

Eren tomo un pequeño revolver de su tobillera y apunto al cuello de su tutor, ya nada se reflejaba en su mente y aquella voz dentro de su cabeza se hacia cada vez más fuerte. Su cabeza dolía por los constantes gritos de su propia voz dentro de ella, nada le importaba si lograba callar a esa desesperante voz dentro de su cabeza. Cargo el arma mientras Rivaille tosía violentamente y buscaba aire que según el ya no necesitara.

_MataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMa taloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMatalo_

_MataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMa taloMataloMataloMataloMataloMataloMatalo_

_**Detente**_

Algo dentro de su mente hizo un ligero _"Click" _logrando que viera lo que estaba haciendo, miro el cuerpo tumbado bajo él apuntado con un arma, con _su arma_. Lanzo lejos aquel objeto y se levanto violentamente mientras cubría su rostro con las manos intentando inútilmente de detener sus lagrimas.

- Lo siento, lo siento yo... no quería... pero... lo siento... en verdad lo siento - repetía una y otra vez, chocando con la pared de la habitación.

Rivaille solo le miro sorprendido, él Eren de ahora y el de hacia unos momentos eran completamente diferentes pero lo que tenia ante sus ojos era la persona que conocía. Un indefenso muchacho que necesitaba de alguien a su lado para poder sobrevivir, ese era el Eren que el conocía y adoraba. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia él mientras se arrodillaba enfrente del muchacho.

- Esta bien Jeaguer - lo calmo mientras lo atraía hacia él - Todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí ¿si? No te preocupes por nada... _Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras , grita incluso... Cuando abras los ojos yo estaré aquí, así que siéntete libre de sacar todo lo que haz llevado dentro -_

Quizás Rivaille no fuera la persona más dulce, ni la más sentimental pero sabia exactamente que hacer para que Eren se enamorara cada día más de él...

* * *

Amyhii resportandoce tras 2 semanas de ausencia woow!

mi excusa, RECIEN HOY ENCONTRE EL PAD EN WINDOWS 8!

ok este cap en realidad me gusto por graaan desequilibrio emocional de Eren *-* dios cada vez mas a ese titan en este fic xDD para l s curiosill s Jeny no aparece en la serie y me vi obligada a crear un nuevo personaje por que los demas estaban todos ocupados xD

Okey, les contare un poco sobre mi vida en estas dos semanas! ejem NO PUEDO PARTICIPAR EN EL CONCURSO DE CUMBIA NINJA POR SER UNA MALDITA MENOR DE EDAD! **YO QUERIA PARTICIPAR! YO QUIERO ESAS CHAQUETAS! PUTAS CONDICIONES! Y YO QUE TENIA HASTA MI COVER HECHO POR LA CSM! **

nO IMPORTA EL hanami no Matsuri compensara esa perdida el sabado xDD

creo que eso todo, aparte de que ENCONTRE A DAHN BESANDOCE CON UNA PERSONA! si, especifico personas xDD lo otro os dejo a su imaginación, pero cuando esta/este quiso "intesificarse un poco" más el la/lo dejo xDD csm! la/lo dejaste con las ganas sdhsakjhaskjfhaskjfhsjkafasj VEN POR QUE LE DIGO QUE ES GAY! okno pero VEN POR QUE LES DIGO QUE LA TIENE CHICA! LE DA VERGUANZA POR ESO NO QUIZO!

me mataran hoy, nos vemos más seguido ... creo...

Bye Bye Bi~

* * *

**NO LA TENGO CHICA! Y NO ME AVERGUENZO! **solo quiero llegar casto al matrimonio, por que tener sexo antes de casarte es una forma de serle infiel a tu futura esposa ._. lo se soy muuuuy cursi pero por eso ustedes me aman ;*

solo dire una cosa sobre este cap... ejem... CHRISTA Y ARMIN LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIO!

Amyhii preparate, por que no te dejare dormir esta noche

Adios sensualosos lectores


	12. Dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego

Segundos, minutos, horas, no quería saberlo, el estar en en esa posición lo era todo para él. Sentir los cálidos brazos de Rivaille sobre su cuerpo mientras su respiración chocaba contra el cuello del contrario era una pequeña acción, un pequeño gesto que lograba llenarlo de la manera más grande posible.

Se separo en contra de su voluntad, despidiéndose lentamente de ese droga que tenia enfrente a sus llorosos ojos. Llevo una de sus muñecas a su cara y se seco las lagrimas con estas mismas mientras una estúpida y nerviosa sonrisa se colaba por entre sus labios que aún dejaban salir pequeños y ya casi inaudibles hipidos.

Rivaille solo se limitaba a mirarle a observar cada movimiento realizado por el menor. Nueve años... Nueve años había corrompido y quebrado innumerables veces a aquel niño que tenia enfrente, haciéndolo ver y hacer cosas que los niños normales no harían. ¿Como un niño de diez podría convertirse en el jefe de la mafia? ¿Que cosas había visto Eren para volverse de esa manera? preguntas como esa azotaban su cabeza pero prefería guardarlas para otro momento, un momento en donde las cosas y los aires estuvieran más calmados y tranquilos.

Eren levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos del mayor, fríos, serios, analíticos, si no lo conociera tal como la hacia seguramente ya habría empezado una pelea con él solamente por sus ojos llenos de odio. Toda incomodidad desapareció en cuanto Rivaille acaricio la mejilla del castaño con suavidad y ternura, sentimientos que Eren ya casi había olvidado por completo, sintiéndolos como un lejano recuerdo que se repetía en esos instantes.

Se acercaron levemente temiendo romper la perfecta atmósfera que les había costado crear. Algo dentro de la cabeza de Rivaille le decía, le gritaba "Detente aún es un niño y además solo llego hace unos días" pero era inevitable, esos hermosos ojos verde azulados, ese cabello castaño y sedoso acompañado de esa piel casi tan suave como el terciopelo lo hechizaban y le hacían perder la razón por completo.

Unos segundos basto para que ambos cuerpos sucumbieran por completo a la tentación sin importarles nada más, en el bendecido segundo de cuando ambos labios se tocaron choques eléctricos viajaron por el cuerpo de ambos chicos, llenándolos de deseo y pasión reprimida por mucho tiempo.

Sin piedad y siquiera un poco de delicadeza Rivaille le arranco al ropa del cuerpo a Eren mientras este solamente se concentraba en besarlo, la boca, el cuello, los hombros, toda extensión de piel que el castaño observaba era el nuevo objetivo a besar, lamer, chupar y morder.

El beso se volvió cada vez más demandante haciendo abrir la boca a ambos y sujetarse fuertemente para no perder equilibrio y caer bruscamente al suelo. Lentamente Eren fue subiendo su pierna derecha hasta enrollarla completamente en la cadera del mayor, rosando los miembros de ambos con furor y lujuria que no había sentido con nadie más.

- Ngh -

Rivaille dejo escapar un quejido al sentir como el menor mordía fuertemente su cuello sacandole un poco de sangre, no negaría que dolía un poco sin embargo esa simple acción era capaz de excitarlo aún más de los que estaba -claro si se podía-. Acostó a Eren sobre el escritorio de la habitación botando todo lo que había sobre ella y le impidiera completar su acción.

Repartió besos por todo el torso del oji verde, besos que claramente dejarían feroces marcas más tarde pero ¡A que le importaba! ¡A quien le importaba sí alguien entraba y los veía! ¡A ninguno de los dos les interesaba en lo más mínimo! con tener meramente la aprobación del otro les bastaba y también les sobraba.

- Ah... Ngh... Ya había olvidado esta sen-sensación - Murmuro Eren mientras mordía ligeramente su mano.

Dos dedos se abrieron paso dentro de su cuerpo, secos, fuertes, brutos, entraron sin ninguna delicadeza o liquido que los acompañasen.

- Tsk - Chisto el pelinegro ante el comentario de su compañero.

¿Era necesario esa información? ¡Claro que nadie! Nadie quiere saber con cuanta gente se a acostado tu pareja, nadie quiere imaginar con cuantas personas se a acostado tu pareja pero ya era tarde, ahí estaba esa pregunta acompañada de sus amigas ¿Quienes? ¿Cuales? ¿Donde? ¿Cuantas? ¿_Te gusto?_. Introducio un nuevo dedo dentro obteniendo un gemido de dolor como respuesta, Eren estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que seria amable. Hasta unos momentos lo había considerado pero ese simple comentario hacia arruinado toda idea relacionada con "amabilidad"

Saco los dedos al igual que su miembro ya duro hacia un rato y sin ninguna consideración lo introdujo dentro del menor en una simple y brutal estocada. No se compadeció ante las lagrimas del más alto y solo comenzó a moverse buscando un ritmo conciso que lo satisficiera a él y solo a él.

Introdujo las uñas en la espalda de su padre haciéndolo sangrar, haciéndole heridas para devolverle el favor por las embestidas. Dolían, dolían como un demonio ya que no eran sincronizadas, si suaves ni brutas, ni siquiera normales, era como si experimentara para ver como se siente con cada movimiento que realiza. Tras unos minutos con ese ritmo un gran dolor se acomodo en su espalda, el chocar con la dura madera no le hacia bien a su cuerpo pero el lo sabía, Rivaille no seria amable con él... en especial con ese comentario de hacia minutos, él sabia que lo que Rivaille buscaba era que gritara su nombre y le pidiera más y más.

¿Y por que no hacerlo?

- Ri-Rivaille - le llamo mientras le abrazaba por los hombros - Más...¡Más profundo! so-sobre la mesa no podrás llegar más pr-profundo... ¡Ma-Más fue-fuerte! -

Esas simples palabras bastaron para poner de buen humor al pelinegro. Tomo a Eren de las caderas mientras este se sujetaba de su cuello y se sentó sobre la silla con este sobre él, sin separar el cuerpo de ambos en ningún momento, sin embargo una vez que su cuerpo se vio descansado sobre aquella cómoda y suave silla las embestidas nunca llegaron.

- ¿Por que no me muestras lo que sabes hacer, mocoso? - Pidió, más bien ordeno el mayor mientras se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos.

El muchacho no objeto, bajo sus caderas hasta que aquel miembro estuviera completamente dentro y comenzó a subir y bajar rápida y violentamente desde un principio. ¡Quien diablos quería amabilidad! ¡Acaso no podían haber pasivos que prefirieran un duro contra cualquiero cosa inerte a flores y palabras bonitas!

- Ah... Ah.. Riva... ¡Ah!- Gemía el castaño mientras se concentraba en su propio placer - Oh Di-Dios... Esto es bue-bueno - ¡Mhmm ahí! -

Las paredes del castaño eran lo suficientemente apretadas para que Rivaille sintiera deseos de venirse pronto pero no, no dejaría que todo su placer acabara allí de esa manera, dejando que ALGUIEN lo MONTARA a ÉL. Miro la deliciosa imagen ante sus ojos, el castaño subiendo y bajando por su falo mientras un hilo de saliva salia de su boca y sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria, realmente una deliciosa imagen ante sus ojos.

- ¿No creerás que eso suficiente para complacerme o si idi-idiota?- Maldijo internamente el tartamudear al último de la frase, las paredes del castaño cada vez le constreñían más y más fuerte.

- Por lo que ve-veo a ti tam-también te ¡Aw... ahí! Te gusta pa-papá - trato de sonar convincente pero el imposible, había conseguido un ritmo exacto en donde cada embestida golpeaba su próstata

Tomo las piernas del castaño y las puso en sus hombros mientras le tomo de las caderas y le arremetió salvajemente contra la pared, si había algo que al pelinegro le encantaba hacer en él sexo era cambiar de posiciones y lugares en cada momento, eso le enloquecía. La simple idea de imaginar a su pareja moviéndose al mismo compás que él sobre la mesa, la pared, una silla, el piso, la ventana, era suficiente para hacerlo durar una noche completa y quizás todo un día.

- ¡Ah!... Eso es ge-genial... ¡Uhmm Ahí! , sí ¡Ahí! me gusta... sentirte ahí... ¡Ah! -

- Esto es lo que te gusta ¿verdad? Que te den como si no existiese un mañana - Se burlo Rivaille mientras se movía cada vez más fuerte - Quizás esos niñatos nunca te hicieron sentir tanto placer -

Eren le iba a contestar pero se retracto casi de inmediato, si de placer se trataba Rivaille estaba lejos, muy lejos de superar a sus compañeros sexuales, no es que tener sexo con él fuera malo pero era demasiado descontrolado e inquieto, quizás a él le encantaba la idea de cambiar de posiciones no lo negaría, era excitante hacerlo en todo tipo de lugar... pero el simple hecho de ser tan intranquilo en las posiciones era un defecto que afectaba tanto el placer como la sincronización de ambos y eso claramente molestaba a la hora de buscar solamente placer carnal.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más violentas y Eren noto que cada una de ellas chocaba contra su punto sensible, él final se acercaba y ambos lo sabían. El castaño se limito a volver a su primera acción, morder, chupar, lamer y besar toda extensión de piel visible en el cuerpo ajeno ganándose uno que otro quejido que le incitaba a continuar.

Rivaille en cambio estaba luchando contra el dolo de sus piernas, el mover las caderas y soportar tanto pedo sobre estas mismas no era un buena idea, al menos no completamente de una manera natural y espontanea fue descendiendo hasta depositar el cuerpo e su compañero sobre el suelo. Eren bufó silenciosamente ante el nuevo cambio de posición más no dijo nada, ¿después de todo iban a terminar no?

Un par de embestidas bastaron para que ambos se vinieran casi al mismo tiempo, el primero fue claramente Rivaille que se molesto un poco al ser el primero, en cambio Eren se vino un par de minutos después tras comenzar a masturbarse rápidamente. Rivaille se dejo caer a su lado, agitado, mirado el techo igual que el oji verde, no quería pensar en la cantidad de reglas morales que había roto, no en las de la sociedad si no en las suyas propias.

Dos pequeños cuerpos se resbalaron por la pared del pasillo tras escuchar a aquellos murmullos dentro de la habitación, lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia la mera intención de sacarles o simplemente ocultarlas con el flequillo de su cabello. No se atrevían a levantar la mirada, sabían que ella les estaba mirando y que no seria una mirada de comprensión.

- Acéptenlo de una buena vez - Hablo la chica, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno, en especial a la rubia que tenia en frente - A quien en verdad quiere Eren es a Rivaille, no a un par de muñecas como ustedes -

Christa siguió llorando, Ymir habría jurado que había comenzado a llorar con más sentimiento y dolor, sabia claramente que las palabras de ella afectaban de sobre manera a la rubia pero si ella no se lo decía nadie seria capaz de abrirle los ojos, de decirle "lo que haces esta mal así que déjalo y ven conmigo".

- Que sacas haciéndonos escuchar y diciendo esto - Dijo Armin lleno de rabia - Más bien que ganas con esto Ymir -

- Nada, solo quiero que dejen ser tan estúpidos y abran los ojos, que comprendan que en el futuro feliz de Eren no están ninguno de los dos-

- La historia puede cambiar, ¿sabes? Las cosas cambian en un par de segundos y tú más que nadie _lo as experimentado en carne y hueso ¿no? después de todo la chica que te gustaba se volvió en lo que más detestas, se volvió en lo que más te asquea ymir - _

Ymir solo le dedico una mirada indiferente en realidad no le importaba lo que Christa fuera o fuese, ella seguramente seria capaz de cambiarla y volverla ese hermoso ángel que alguna vez había sido, ese ángel que llenaba sus días y con una sonrisa le devolvía todo el entusiasmo que perdia a causa de sus problemas.

- No cambian si alguien no interfiere Arlet y si así fuera ¿Tu las cambiarías? vamos por favor tu serias incapaz de hacer algo que hiera los sentimientos de Eren... Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle tus sentimientos por temor a que este se a probleme admítelo y solo rindete, lo mismo va para ti golfa, si no eres capaz de hacer para que la situación cambie olvídate de toda esta gente por que te llevare donde tu padre para que te encierre en un convento - Christa levanto la cabeza, asustada y dolida. Sintió la mirada de Ymir sobre su cuerpo y tembló, quizás ellos no fueron los únicos que cambiaron con el paso de los años - Y no le diré una mentira Christa, le contare toda la verdad para que sufra por lo que TÚ hiciste todos estos años. -

* * *

Aqui Amyhii reportandoce tras... ya perdi la cuenta

Os explicare, mi abuelo... bueno mi abuelo esta bastante complicad de salud es más los medicos dijeron que no hay nada más que hacer que simplemente esperar.

No estoy de los mejores animos si se puede decir de esa manera, mis notas en el colegio bajaron y tengo muchas quejas de mis profesores por mi actitud, asi que como comprenderan mi vida esta pasando de un hermoso calipso a un horroroso negro.

y para completar este estu´pido circulo DAHN SE FUE! ME REEMPLAZO POR UN HOMBRE!

El muy desgraciado dijo que se iria a quedar donde un amigo 1 noche ¡UNA NOCHE! y a pasado más de una semana! claro me llama para preguntarme como estan las cosas pero no esta ._. estoy pensando seriamente en lanzarle todas sus cosas por la ventana y que se las lleve el viento.

Pero ya basta de tragedias.

Con respecto al capitulo! las cosas cada vez se estan poniendo más complicadas para la pequeña mente de Eren y claro la de Rivaille tambien, Aqui esta el duro contra la mesa, silla, pared y pido que les habia mencionado antes ._. aunque no me gusto mucho si soy sinsera.

Pronto me pondre al día con los demás fic y con los especiales de "de quien es el bebé"

Bye Bye.


	13. Sera que fue todo Irreal

Ymir se encerró en su habitación dando un gran portazo que seguramente sorprendió a más de uno. Se lanzo sobre la cama con violencia mientras daba patadas a todo lo que se interponía en su camino, estaba frustrada, enfadada y necesitaba desquitar su ira con alguna cosa.

_"Después de todo la chica que te gustaba se volvió en lo que más detestas, se volvió en lo que más te asquea Ymir"_

Se giro quedando de espaldas a la cama, observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Quizás, después de todo no podría hacer cambiar a Christa de opinión; ella lo sabia... siempre lo había sabido... La rubia siempre había estado enamorada de Eren y aun si este mismo no la tomaba encuentra ella jamás dejo de quererlo como la primera vez.

Algo se murió dentro de la castaña el primer día que estuvo en ese lugar, cuando todos le contaron el porque de tanta violencia, cuando se entero de la verdadera naturaleza de su ángel. Si bien lo habría superado y hasta se hubiera burlado de ello si hubiese sido otra persona pero la cosa era completamente diferente al ser precisamente la oji azulada.

Maldijo en su susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y los cubría con sus brazos, lo menos que quería en ese instante era pensar en lo sucedido, tampoco es como si pudiera escapar de esa prisión tan fácilmente. Aún si su amigo era e jefe de la mafia Japonesa y Americana ella sabia y había visto cosas que no debían salir a la luz.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose la trajo a la realidad y la hizo incorporarse violentamente con único fin de atacar al intruso pero sus intenciones se vinieron completamente abajo cuando ella se vio apresada entre las manos de su captor.

- Por favor Ymir no hagas ruido o me encontraran - Rogó mientras le soltaba y escondía detrás de la cama -

- ¿Que haces aquí Eren? - Pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en el camastro tras ser soltada- ¿Tus golfas no te dejan tranquilas? - Bromeo

Silencio. Incomodo Silencio.

- No es como si yo en verdad quisiera esto, solo son mis juguetes pero al parecer no lo entienden de esa manera - Se excuso mientras afirmaba su espalda en la pared de piedra ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la castaña -

- Oh así que eres tan bueno en la cama que ellas no pueden vivir sin tu gran y duro pene entre sus piernas - La muchacha se extendió a lo largo de su cama mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello esperando que este soltara un "es broma" o "te lo creíste" que jamás llego -

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos escuchando como varias personas corrían por el pasillo externo a la habitación preguntando en donde estaría Eren y quizás con quien estaría esta vez. Ymir le miro con desinterés fijandoce particularmente en las feroces marcas en el cuello del muchacho.

- ¿A si que ya se acostaron? - Pregunto mientras una socarrona sonrisa aparecía en su rostro - ¿Cuando sera a boda? -

- Ambos sabemos que esto es solo pasajero Ymir, esto no dará para una situación seria como lo tuyo con Christa -

- ¿A que te refieres? - Interrogo con la misma tranquilidad que hacia unos minutos - Tu más que nadie sabe exactamente que Christa es tuya y no mía además literalmente Rivaille esta a tus pies, no sacas nada con presumir idiota -

- ¿De que hablas? Quizás el cuerpo de ella me pertenezca pero ella siempre a sido devota a ti Ymir - La castaña se acomodo un poco más en la cama dándole a entender a Eren que tenia toda su atención - ¿Recuerdas la caja músicas que le regalaste antes de marcharse? - Ella asintió - Las primeras veces que ella dormía conmigo siempre lloraba, "_no es por que me duela si no por que siento que estoy __traicionándola_" y luego se iba a su habitación y se encerraba días completos solamente escuchando esa melodía -

- Aún si fuera así ella le entrego su cuerpo a otra persona y no ahí nada que hacer con respecto a eso -

- ¿Eso importa realmente? Digo lo carnal y lo sentimental son cosas aparte úsame como ejemplo, cuando era un niño tenia mi amor devoto a hacia Rivaille- Rió irónicamente- Aún cuando sabia que se acostaba con... con una infinidad de mujeres - El tono de su voz se fue debilitando en esa última parte -

-¿Y que ahí de lo tuyo con Rivaille?- Cambio él tema, en realidad no estaba de ánimos como para describir su condición amorosa - Ya se empotraron en algún lugar asi que supongo yo deben tener "algo" más que solo sexo -

- Es solo sexo, Rivaille solo quiere una relación física él solo quiere satisfaces sus necesidades y nada más que eso, siempre me lo recalcaba en las cartas que me enviaba que si algún día nos volvíamos a encontrar solo sexo que no esperara nada más de él - Se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación - Ya se fueron , nos vemos más tarde -

Ymir se quedo petrificada, ¿cartas? Rivaille jamás le había mandado cartas a Eren y si las hubiera mandado jamás le hubiera pedido información sobre las cosas de allá en América. Se sentó en la cama mientras miraba un punto fijo del piso, había algo que no cuadraba y estaba segura fuera quien fuera trataba de separar a Eren y Rivaille por alguna razón meramente importante.

Mientras Ymir trataba de unir cabos su vio se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad tras fijas una cita con Hanji quien no veía hace muchísimo tiempo. Se las había arreglado para poder escapar del cuartel sin que nadie más lo viera aunque claro si tardaba demasiado su presencia se vería claramente ausente.

Entro a un gran café bastante conocido y se sentó en una de las mesas y ordeno un capuchino cargado para esperar a su ex compañera de trabajo. Vio una larga melena castaña entrar dentro del recinto y la reconoció inmediatamente por sus característicos lentes.

- Te dejaste crecer el cabello - Afirmo mientras veía como la muchacha se sentaba enfrente de él - No esta mal... -

- ¡Verdad que sí! ¡Me veo estupendamente! ¿no Ravioli? -

Permanecieron conversando un largo rato, amigos, trabajo, pasatiempos, tras un largo periodo de ausencia todo era nuevo para ellos. Tal como jóvenes adolescentes recién enamorados comenzaron a hablar sobre cualquier estupidez que se les venia a la mente, la hermosura del otro, el alrededor cualquier cosa.

- ¡Supe que Eren esta aquí en Japón! - Comento con una evidente alegría en su rostro - ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Me encantaría verlo! ¿Tu ya lo viste? - Pregunto con su habitual euforia

- Sí esta mucho más alto que tú aunque sigue teniendo esa cara de estúpido, su personalidad a dado - Se callo unos momentos- un vuelco bastante inesperado pero se puede decir que a permanecido siendo él mismo con las personas cercanas - _Mentiras, mentiras, Eren se ha vuelto un asesino y también un enfermo mental... - _

- Mmmhm~ Oye Rivaille - lo llamo - ¿Te encantaría venir a pasar la noche a mi casa hoy? - El pelinegro hizo una leve mueca, si no llegaba pronto notarían su ausencia - Vamos Rivaille, solo debes darle una llamada a tu cachorro y decirle que pasaras la noche fuera... Solo hoy... para recordar los viejos tiempos...-

- Bien, solo hoy -

* * *

Puto Eren! Nescesitado Levi!

acaban de cojer y ya quieren más ._.


End file.
